Phoenix Slayer
by dark-phile-slayin-angel
Summary: Worlds collide as one woman decides to change the course of history, not only in her world but in others too......
1. Once upon a time

Disclaimer: If i owned this stuff, there would have been so many changes , that the show would have died long ago and there'd be no fan fic, becuz i suck at plots

Spoilers: Anything and everything.

Author's note: this will evevtually become a crossover in later chapters, so be patient. And this is also my first fan fic so plz be nice. B/A all the way!

Chapter 1: Once upon a time

Joyce Summers strolled to the door, putting her earings on. It was her and Hank's first night out together since their daughter, Buffy had been born. She opened the door and welcomed the baby-sitter in to the Summers' Los Angeles home.

"Hi, you must be Shana. Come on in."

'Foolish woman,' Shana thought. 'For all she knew, I could have been a vampire.' "Hi, Mrs. Summers. I'd like to thank you for this chance." 'A chance that most fanfic writers would kill for, some literally.'

"You said that you were studying psychology? Am I right?"

"Yes. At UCLA." 'Liar, liar pants on fire!' 'Not completely. I did study psychology...fifteen years ago.' Shana was glad that her glamour was working, giving her the illusion of being a twenty-something year old instead of her true age.

A small figure thumped down the stairs in her jammies, clutching a stuffed pig, her blonde hair in pigtails. She stopped on the bottom step and looked at the baby-sitter with suspicion.

Shana Michaels lowered herself down to the would-be Slayer's eye level. "Hi, I'm Shana. You must be Buffy."

"Uh-huh," the 5-year old agreed hesitantly with all the eloquence of some one her age.

"And who is ths handsome fella?" Shana asked, pointing at the pig.

"His nam'e Mr. Gordo?" Buffy answered proudly.

"How do you do, Mr. Gordo?" Shana said, shaking the stuffed pig's paw.

Buffy grinned, instantly liking the baby-sitter. She took Shana's hand and started pulling her up the stairs.

Joyce smiled, handing Shana the emergency numbers and called out to her husband that she was ready to go.

Buffy led Shana into her room. Shana sat on the little girl's bed and looked around. 'Well, she hasn't gone through her Hamill stage yet,' she thought. She pondered the future Chosen One's life ten year from now. 'Her Calling, her first Watcher, her first Big Bad, the divorce, the move, Sunnydale and all it would mean for the next 7 years.' She smiled sadly.

Buffy climbed up on her bed and sat next to the woman, looking at her with bright eyes. "How come you look sad?"

"I'm just thinking about the future," Shana said vaguely.

"Well, when I'm sad, I talk to Mr. Gordo," Buffy offered.

Shana had to smile. 'Such innocence, she has no idea of what's to come.' "Well, Mr. Gordo, what does the future hold for our young friend here," Shana said, speaking to the pig, pointing to Buffy.

Buffy held the pig's head to her as if it were whispering to her. "He says fun, and that I'll be a super-hero," Buffy stated matter-of-factly.

"Does he?" Shana responded, awed by how close close to the truth the small girl was. "So dod you like any boys?" Shana asked, changing the subject. 'We can get into _that _much later.'

"No!" the Slayer-to-be squealed, giving a 'yuck' face to emphasize her point. "Boys are evil!"

Shana laughed, thinking about the 'evil' boy boy that would one day capture the Slayer's heart. "Fine, we'll stay off that topic for a while. So what do you want to do?"

"Tell me a story."

"Ok." Shana had sensed the small girl's tired movements, and her reluctance admit her sleepiness. "Okay

, then get under the covers." Buffy quickly crawled up the bed, taking Mr. Gordo with her. She raised the covers and plopped on th other side, wriggling and squirming as only a small child that was excited can.

Shana removed her sneakers and socks and laid next to the small child. "Do you want me to read you a story or make one up?"

"Make one up!"

"'Kay. Let's see, how shall we start it?"

"Once upon a time," Buffy offered.

"Alright."

Buffy scooted over so she could lay her haed on Shana's shoulder. Shana put her arm around Buffy in a hug, wishing she could protect the future Slayer from the truth within the "story" she was about to tell her.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl who lived a normal life. She-"

"Was she a princess? Most stories have princesses in them," Buffy interjected.

"No, she wasn't a princess. She was more important and more powerful than that, but she didn't know it yet. Anyways, she lived a normal life, but that was about to change."

"How?"

"I'm getting to that. Be patient."

"Well, hurry up."

"Fine. The girl was approached by a man one day. He told her of her calling to fight evil, that she had been chosen by fate to kick major bad guy patoot." Shana closed her eyes, and watched in her mind's eye, she saw the day Buffy was called. She watched Angel looking on from his shadowed vantage point and his instant love for the Slayer. "She protested that it was impossible for her to have a destiny, but she was proved wrong, when in a battle for her life, she destroyed her adversary."

"Please stop using big words that I don't know. They make my head hurt."

"Sorry. Anyway, from that point on, she trained, honing her body into weapon, with reflexes better than Ctawoman, because she had been a cheerleader for so many years. But she wasn't ready, for when she fought her first major bad guy, she could only look on helplessly as he killed the man who trained her. In the final fight against the monster, cuz that's what he was, she killed him and his flunkies by burning down the school gym."

"She looked down at the little girl beside her and found her asleep. Shana sighed and smiled. She kissed the future Slayer on the top of her head and slid off the bed, making sure she didn't wake her up, tucking her in and shutting off the light, placing Mr. Gordo in reach in case Buffy had a nightmare. Shana snuck downstairs and waiyed for the 'rents to return.


	2. Growing Up Again

**Electric Pancake of the Chosen Three: **It isn't crossed over with any thing yet. Right now it's kinda AU. But it will be crossed over in later chapters.

Chapter 2: Growing Up Again

Over almost the next decade, Shana continued babysitting the fated Chosen One, moving to friend and mentor when Buffy reached her teenaged years and had started complaining that she didn't need a babysitter.

Shana trained and readied Buffy as subtly as possible, encouraging her cheerleading and nourishing her imagination. Shana had continued telling Buffy of her life to come, albeit vaguely, in the guise of bedtime stories, which she still asked for, even into her teens. A couple months after Buffy's 14th birthday, Shana made a decision.

"I have to go to New York," Shana told Buffy one day, as they sat on some swings from the local playground.

Buffy looked at the woman next to her, who she had come to think of as her older sister. "When will you be back?"

Shana hesitated. "That's just it Buff; I don't know if I am coming back." 'Not here, anyways.'

"Why?" Buffy softly pleaded, struggling to understand why her best friend was leaving her.

'Because I have to make sure your first love is called into action," Shana thought sardonically. "Because, well, you know how I told you I was a consultant for the FBI."

Buffy barely nodded.

"Well, they need my help to catch a bad guy, a really bad guy who's hurting people, especially little kids and I have to stop it."

"But don't they have those psycho-whatever people? Why do you have to go?" Buffy left the swing, tears streaming down her cheeks. She started pounding the pavement; taking a route that would bring her home.

The front door banged open and Buffy pounded up the stairs to her room, her blonde hair moving behind her like an angry storm. She threw herself on her bed and buried her head in her pillow.

Shana came into her room a minute later. She sat on the edge of the bed, putting her hand on the girl's hair, but Buffy jerked away.

"Buffy, I'm not going away forever. I'll be back."

Buffy turned her head towards Shana. "Promise?" she said hesitantly.

"I promise. I just meant, when I said I was leaving, that I would be gone for several moths, maybe over a year."

"Swear," Buffy said, turning on her side and sitting up.

"Cross my heart, hope to die," Shana began.

"Stick a stake in my eye," Buffy finished. She had questioned Shana about her altered version, but Shana had just smiled enigmatically.

They joined their right pinkies together, let go, and then hugged.

"Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Not yet, I wanted to tell you first."

"Thanks."

"So are there any boys that you like?"

Buffy smiled, wiping away the last of her tears. "Well there's this one boy..."


	3. Leaving Destiny

Yay, I got reviews thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OK Response time:

**Kristal:** no it is not whistler, sorry. Shana is a character based on me. We will se whistler briefly and from afar.

**Goddessa39:** don't worry it's gonna be B/A. I have become an avid B/A shipper, though I am ok with other pairings, as long as I'm not writing them. I'm still looking for the 101 Ways to Kill Riley.

And for the record, Riley shouldn't have gotten the nickname Farmboy, cuz that originally went to Harvey Kinkle, played by Nate Richert, on Sabrina.

And for those of you waiting for the crossover, it ain't coming till like ch 16, but plz don't skip to it without reading the rest. I worked like a Willow to write this stuff!!!!

Chapter 3: Leaving Destiny

Shana had explained to Buffy that the FBI had given her a month to get to New York City.

So on the day Shana was to leave, the Summers accompanied her to the airport. Hank and Joyce waited outside the doors to give Buffy and Shana time together.

Shana hugged Buffy one last time. She pulled out a thick brown envelope and handed it to the soon-to-be Chosen One. "When you know who you are and you've accepted who you are, open it and read."

"What do you mean? I know who I am!"

"Buffy, everyone has a destiny. Yours just hasn't been revealed to you yet. When it is and when you've accepted it read what I wrote. Okay?"

"'Kay."

"Buffy, you are going to be a very important person some day to a lot of people and to that special some one. You're in for a tough life, but you'll have friends to help you out. Don't give them up without a fight. Never forget this saying: 'Your friends will help you move, your best friends will help you move bodies.'"

Buffy looked at her strangely,

"Trust me, Buff. You'll know the truth of it in a few years. And remember what I said. 'Don't-'"

"Don't talk about you with anyone outside the family, and to gradually stop talking about you with the family. Then maybe I'll forget. But I'll never forget."

A sudden image popped into Shana's mind. Buffy was clinging to Angel desperately, crying and whispering, "I'll never forget, I'll never forget, I'll never forget." 'I will Remember You,' Shana thought.

"I know you won't. Now, keep up your cheerleading, it'll help you in the long run, trust me. Keep your imagination alive. Trust your instincts, follow your heart, though sometimes it's better to listen to your head for the greater good. Use your emotions as tools. They're total assets."

Shana's flight was announced. "I think that's everything." Shana hugged Buffy again. "I love you, you know that right?"

Buffy nodded. "I love you too. You're like the big sister I never had."

"And you're like the little sister I'm never going to get." They let go and Shana dragged her luggage behind her. She only looked back once, then not again.

When she was on the plane, she looked out her window. She saw Buffy by the big glass window and waved.

Buffy waved back and kept waving until the plane took off. She went to find parents, silently crying.


	4. Happiness Guaranteed

Next round:

**Manticore-gurl1071134:** don't worry it'll get better for Buffy soon but she's a little absent right now.

**Black Phoenyx:  **Update I will.  Good are reviews.  Reviews lead to updates, updates lead to stories, stories lead to fun!

**Goddessa39:** I've been reading some of your stuff.  I really like Reincarnation Slayer Style, and Truth.  Have you ever read Big, Scary Apocalypse, it kicks, I luv it so much!  It's total BA!

And now back to the story!

            Chapter 4: Happiness Guaranteed

            Shana had settled into her apartment, setting up an altar for magick.  She placed pictures of her and Buffy everywhere.

            She was going to give Buffy a happier life.  She wouldn't stop her being Called.  That was completely and totally out of her hands.  No, she was going to change something that would make a bigger difference in the life of the Slayer: Angel.

            Shana performed a locating spell to find the broody vamp.  She knew it would be at least a year before he was approached by Whistler.  In that time she would watch him, making sure he kept feeding off of rats. 'Yuck,' she thought. 'I bet there isn't a lot of fiber in rodents.

            The only problem with Angel was his soul, well the clause.  Shana didn't want Buffy to have to do what she will do, send her lover to Hell.  So Shana devised a plan: she would go back in time, approach the Romany while they were thinking up Angelus' punishment and have them modify the curse.  'That way his soul can only be released by magick, powerful magick.'  Whistler had said that Angel was supposed to stop Acathla, not "bring him forth."  Shana would make sure he did just that.


	5. Livin La Vida Gypsy

**NixiNox:** it's not a crossover yet, but it will be later. Right now there is just the Scooby Gang.

**Goddessa39: **It's not strictly B/A, but it is funny as all hell!!  It's called "Throwback", look for it in the Angel section.

Andolai!

(My attempt at quoting Speedy Gonzales)

            Chapter 5: Livin La Vida Gypsy

            Shana landed with a thud in Romania in 1898.  She cursed Joss Whedon for not giving a specific time frame, like a month.  She was going to have to hang around until the Gypsy girl died and try to be on the council that decided Angelus' fate.  She just hoped that she wasn't too late.

            Shana only had to wait a few weeks for Angelus to strike.  It was she who made the suggestion of restoring his soul.  She was brought before the elders and questioned.

            "How did you come to make up such a punishment for this demon?"

            "'When you become a vampire, the demon takes your body but doesn't get your soul.'  Giving him his soul back will make him feel remorse about his crimes against humanity till the end of his days." Shana had quoted Angel partially in the beginning.

            "Who has told you this?" one of them questioned.

            "I have on good authority." She said matter-of-factly.

            "Vampire!" on of them cried.  They pulled out a cross and shoved in her face.

            Shana just looked at it, raised an eyebrow and grabbed the cross and held it for a few seconds, long enough for them to see she wasn't demonic.  She then threw the cross into the wall behind the elders as if it were a throwing knife.  The elders looked at her with wonder and a little fear.  "What are you?"

            "This is going to sound insane, but I'm from the future."

            They didn't look like they thought she was insane, but then again it could be a trap, or they believed her.

            "Why have you come to our time?"

            'Huh.' "To ask you to modify the curse.  To ask you to get rid of the happiness clause that the curse might have."

            "The demon must suffer!"

            "And he will, for about a hundred years.  I'm not asking you to not curse him, that's why I suggested it.  I want the curse to only be able to be lifted by magical means.  Or not at all."

            "It would be impossible for the demon to know happiness."

            "You'd be surprised.  Angelus will make a reappearance in about a century, give or take a few years and I'm trying to prevent that from happening.  Don't put any clauses in the curse.  That's all I ask." There was muttering around the room and Shana plowed on. "Hey, I wouldn't be here if what I'm saying wasn't true.  I'd be back in my own time, lounging in bed in America, watching 'X-Files'."

            "You are sure the curse will be lifted?"

            "Yes, until he is cursed again a few months later."

            "We will take your words into consideration."

            Shana turned and left, calling over her shoulder, "He'll work for redemption, just make his permanent."

            She waved her hand making the periodic clothing disappear and become more 1990s stuff.  She waved her other hand and she vanished in a haze of heat and magick.


	6. Guardian Angel

**Manticore-gurl1071134:** I'm sayin nuthin till later.

**Liit06:** I don't remember who 'Big, Scary Apocalypse' is by but look for it in ' Land of Denial'. It's a kick ass site with great stories.

**SeleneA:** the chapters will get longer as I go into the story more so don't worry.  But if you hear my complaining about carpel tunnel, then it's on your head! ::wink::

If anyone can give me some titles of BtVS/HP x-overs that have B/A pairings that aren't too disturbing, story-wise or other pairing-wise than let me know plz!

            Chapter 6: Guardian Angel

            For the next year, she watched Angel from the shadows and from the rooftops, a silent guardian, making sure he fed only off rats.

            She didn't know if the Gypsies had heeded her words or had written her off as nuts.  She hoped so, or Brood Boy would go bye-bye for a while in a few years.

            She was walking home one night from work, getting herself ready for the long watch of Angel when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley, a hand pressed over her mouth, so she wouldn't call out for help.  Not that she would.

            A voice in her ear demanded, "Who are you and why have you been following me?"

            Shana grabbed the arm of the owner of the voice and flipped him over, putting him on the flat of his back.  She pressed the heel of her boot to his chest to keep him down.  'It won't be the last time someone does this to you,' Shana thought sardonically.

            This version of Angel was less than impressive, smelly, and ragged.

            "Why have you been you been following me?"

            "That's not important."

            "Then what is?"

            She said nothing, taking her foot off of him and stepped back.  'Giving Buffy a happier life than she's supposed to get.'  "You know, overall, I'm kind of disappointed.  I thought…, oh hell, I don't know what I thought but this doesn't cover it.  Just goes to show ya…"

            "You know who I am?"

            "More like what you are.  And watch me not quiver with fear.  But that's not important."

            "So you know that I'm-"

            "You know, I thought Angelus was supposed to be some kind of evil genius, but I guess feeding off of rats makes you kind of slow, huh?  Just so you know, the hair isn't really all that, maybe you should cut it, and get a new wardrobe, 'cause it's deader than you."

            "For the last time, why have you been following me?"  Angel grabbed Shana by the throat and pushed her against the wall.  She grabbed his hand and struggling, pulled it away from her throat.  She eased away from the wall and stood a couple feet out of his reach.  Angel looked at her in wonderment.  "What are you, the Slayer?" he asked, putting on his game face and readied himself for an attack.

            Shana stood there, arms crossed, rolling her eyes.  "First, no, I'm not a Slayer, but something close enough that I could kick you ass if it was needed.  Second, what I am is slightly beyond me.  Third, I've been following you to keep you from feeding off of humans.  Fourth, your people skills suck, pun intended."  She turned and started walking out of the alley.

            "Who are you?" he called after her.

            "Let's just say, I'm a friend."

            "Yeah, well maybe I don't want any friends."

            Shana grinned and finished quoting him.  "I never said I was yours."  She turned the corner.  Angel followed her out of the alley and looked around for her, but she had disappeared.


	7. Whistler While You Work

**NixiNox: **I'm glad you liked it.

            Chapter 7: Whistler While You Work

            Shana continued following Angel but from further away, in darker shadows, in more hidden crevices.  She saw that him knowing that she would stop him helped Angel resist feeding off of people.

            Shana was sure that Buffy would be Called soon, so Angel will be approached a few days prior at least.

            She started to plan her return into Buffy's life, after the Slayer has moved to Sunnydale.

            She leaped from one building to another, silently landing on each, a shadow in search of her query, moving until she found him, and it looked like he had some company.

            "It's about damn time," she muttered.

            Some of Buffy's fashion sense had rubbed off on Shana, and she shook her head at Whistler's outfit.  "I'm so glad Angel doesn't want to dress like him," she commented.  She stepped off the building, letting gravity do the rest.  The only sound she made was a 'whoosh' as she fell.  She landed silently and walked off into the night, in a fashion Angel himself would take on.  She left the broody vampire with a soul in the balance demon's hands, knowing what was to come.


	8. Flunked The Written

            Chapter 8: Flunked The Written

            Buffy sat in her room, listening to her parents bicker as they were want to do these days.  They had decided to get a divorce, yet they still argued.  She had been forced to burn down the gym at Hemery in her duty as the Slayer.  Her mom had gotten custody of her and they were moving to some nowhere town that no one has ever heard of.  'What was it?' she thought.  'Oh yeah, Sunnydale.'

            She made a decision.  She quit.  She wouldn't be the Slayer anymore.  It had ruined her life, taken away her friends, caused her to be expelled, and destroyed her family.  She couldn't tell her friends or her parents about being the Slayer.  They'd think she was nuts.  She wished Shana were here, Shana would have understood, she could feel it.

            Shana!  She had forgotten the woman had given her an envelope.  She hadn't thought of Shana on a long time.  She ransacked the closet, looking for it.  The closet was still full; she hadn't packed anything away yet for the move at the end of the summer.

            It took 10 minutes to find it in the back corner of the closet.  She brought it back to her bed and ripped off the top of the envelope.  What she read shocked her.

            _Dear Buffy, _

_            By now you've been called as the Slayer.  I don't know whether to cry or say congrats.  If you read this prematurely, Oops!  Shame on you!  (Shakes finger at you.)  Buffy, don't give up on being the Slayer.  You're going to be great, as Slayers go.  As a person, you'll be extraordinary.  In time you'll find your true friends, and you will find true love, I promise.  Your life may feel like it's falling apart at the seams but it will get better.  Never forget who you are, the day you do is the day you've lost.  You are the Chosen one, but you're still Buffy.  Stay strong, baby girl.  You're in for a tough life, but you'll make it.  Remember, "It'll be alright in the end.  If it isn't alright, then it isn't the end."  I'll be seeing you in a while, once you get settled into your new life.  Don't let stuffy British men push you around.  Mysterious guys can be annoying, especially the cryptic ones, but give them a shot.  Computer nerds make excellent friends.  And dark-haired goofballs are good to have around.  That's everything, I think.  Oh and: Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Slayer.  You can't run from destiny, it'll find you every time. _

_            Love you lots Buff, _

_                              Shana _

_P.S. You're one kick ass young lady, stay that way!_

            Buffy finished reading, stunned.  She'd known.  Shana had known she would become the Slayer and she hadn't warned her.  She almost felt a sense of betrayal. Almost.  She couldn't keep being the Slayer, despite what Shana had written.  It was too dangerous.  Shana had said she couldn't run from destiny.  "Watch me."


	9. Returning Destiny

**NixiNox:** of course she's going against what Shana told she is A: Buffy and B: a teenager, teens love going against authority, even ones they like.

**Ztacel:** it isn't a crossover yet. Right now it's a precursor to the show. Thanks for the vote of confidence.

**The Candlestick Is Me:** glad you liked the brood boy. And thanks for the correction, usually I'm the same way but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. And I am evil, aren't I?

For the record I decided against doing the first meeting of Buffy and Angel, mostly because I wouldn't be able to do it true justice without watching the scene 20 times.

**And for the last time: this story will not become a crossover until the later chapters!! After chapter 16 at least!!!!**

Chapter 9: Returning Destiny

Buffy sat at the table in the library of Sunnydale High, enjoying the peace and quiet that she knew wouldn't last.

Buffy had found out some things about the nowhere town she had thought Sunnydale to be. It was on a Hellmouth, she had a Watcher assigned to come here, and she had friends. Real friends that knew she was the Slayer and wanted to hang out with her. They were willing to put their livers on the line to help her save the world.

Xander and Willow entered the library, talking animatedly, smiling. Two days prior they had kept the witch Catherine Madison from achieving her goal: being on the cheerleading squad. Not that sinister, but she had used witchcraft to switch bodies with her daughter and injure cheerleaders and potential cheerleaders, including the Slayer. Her Watcher, Giles, had managed to reverse the spell that "Catherine the Great" had put on Buffy just in time for the Slayer to defeat the power-hungry, cheer-happy sorceress. Buffy had decided to enjoy the time of test before the next disaster.

"So Buffy, how are you, cuz, you, you had the whole blood vengeance spell thing happen, and you weren't looking healthy and I'll be quiet now," Willow rambled.

Buffy smiled. Shy Willow Rosenburg had been apprehensive that Buffy would be just like the vapid Cordelia Chase, but had jumped on the hero bandwagon and faced off with witches and bloodthirsty vampires. Buffy had lost most of her vanity the day she had been called as the Slayer.

"I'm good. I'm looking less like a sheet and more of a person. For future references, vengeance spells are no picnic. I'm hoping to be spell-free for a long time."

Rupert Giles chose that moment to leave his office, carrying an open book in one hand and sipping a hot cup of tea. He laid the book down and sat next to Xander.

"So, G-man, what devil spawn are we going to rumble with today?" Xander asked in his usual way of brashness.

Giles replied in his own manner that he reserved for the teenager. "I must insist that you not call me that. As to what are going to encounter is not yet known, we will have to wait for it to present itself."

"Then I guess this is a bad time to visit, huh?" A voice from the doorway inquired, causing the Scoobies to turn around. A woman stood next to the counter, in a vision of black. Her mixed skin tone told of her split heritage of Caucasian and African-American: Cloaked in a black leather trench coat, black leather pants and black leather boots. The only non-leather apparel she wore was the black V-neck short sleeve shirt. Her black curly hair looked like a mane that would have made Shirley Temple jealous.

Giles stood, confusion plain on his face, breaking through his usual stoic visage. "Erm, excuse me, but who are you?"

Buffy looked at the woman, recognition dawning on the girl's face, shaking her head in disbelief. 'It' couldn't be.'

The woman smiled broadly, raising an eyebrow, saying nothing.

Buffy got up out of her seat and slowly started approaching the woman. "Shana?" she whispered, afraid to believe.

The woman grinned from ear to ear, and winked.

The Slayer flew, throwing herself at the woman, who welcomed her with open arms, spinning around to take the edge off the impact.

Buffy hugged her tightly and Shana hugged her with the same amount of force.

The Scoobies looked on, wonder etched in their faces.

Buffy let go first, a broad smile on her face while tears streaked her cheeks. She wrapped her arm around Shana's waist and brought her over to where the Scoobies stood.

"Giles, Xander, Willow, this is Shana. She's the closest thing to an older that I've ever had. She was my baby-sitter for 9 years through my teens, when she became my mentor. She left a couple years ago, for New York to help on a case for the FBI." She hugged Shana one more time.

"I come back to LA and find it minus 2 Summers. Look at you, almost grown up and the Slayer, " she said, shocking everyone except Buffy.

"You are aware that Buffy is the Slayer?" Giles stammered. He looked over at the girl, who had moved, retaking her seat.

Buffy held her hands up in protest. "Don't look at me, I never told her. She left before I was Called, a year and a half before, in fact."

Shana leaned against the table with her arms crossed.

"So, how is it you know-" Giles began but shocked him into silence by saying, "I've always known."

Buffy flashed back to the first bedtime story that Shana had ever told her and realized how alike it was to the day she was called as the Slayer, and the time up until her first real battle and the loss of her first Watcher, and when she burned down the gym. "You knew all along, even back then," she said in shock, referring to when Shana had first come into her life.

Shana nodded grimly, waiting for Buffy's reaction, wondering how angry the Slayer would be.

"There was no case, was there?" Buffy whispered.

Shana shook her head.

"Then why did you leave?" she quietly demanded.

"There were things I had to take care of, stuff I had to try to prevent from happening."

"What exactly did you have to prevent?" Giles inquired, breaking his silence.

Shana looked at him and placed her hands on the table and leaned in. "Things that haven't happened yet, things that are going to rip you guys apart, figuratively speaking, and I can't bear to watch that happen."

"Why, because you think we can't handle it? Let us make that decision for ourselves!" Buffy yelled.

"I know you can handle it, it's the end result that bothers me, watching you become a shadow of your former selves. You faced it a first time and came out alive, but just barely. I'm just trying to give you better lives."

"I'm sorry. This is just kind of hitting me hard," Buffy apologized.

"So what exactly have you prevented from occurring?" Giles tried to pry again.

"That's a shady question. First off, I don't know if anything changes. Second of all, certain things have to occur for me to be able to tell you. And they may not happen for awhile. Until then I'll just smile enigmatically to many of the questions that you might ask." She stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish unpacking."

Buffy stood up also. "Where are you living?"

"Sunnydale Motel."

Oh no, no friend of mine is staying on that rodent breeding ground. You're staying at my house, Mom would love it."

"Buffy, I don't-"

"No buts. You're coming."

"Buffy, I'm fine where I am."

"I might have a solution," Giles interjected. Everyone looked towards him. "I would be happy to offer my apartment to the service of Ms…"

"Just call me Shana."

"To Shana, if it's alright with you, Buffy."

"Are you sure? Cuz, I don't wanna impose on you."

"No, it's quite alright. I am fascinated as to how you know about Slayers."

"Watcher-man, you're not going to pry that out of me anytime soon, so give it up. Besides, I plan to tell you. Eventually. Just not now. You'll have enough to deal with, trust me."

"Like what?" Willow asked.

"Sorry, can't tell you that." Shana started walking towards the door. "It'll come fast enough all by its lonesome. Are you coming Giles, or do I have fo find your place all by myself," she called over her shoulder.

"Oh. Right then. I shall see you all in the morning." The Brit grabbed his coat and followed the mysterious woman out.

"Well, that was … interesting," Xander said.


	10. Suspicious Curiosity

**Black Phoenyx:** you want more? You'll get more!!

**NixiNox: **You just might be Giles.

**WhiteWolf 3: **first off ewwwwww!!! There will be no Shana distraction of Giles, it's just too wrong. Giles will be with Jenny if it kills me!!! Shana is based on me so that image just gives me nightmares akin to when Giles and Anya kissed. Shana is like the other Scoobies; they'll be like his kids.

* * *

Chapter 10: Suspicious Curiosity

He didn't trust her. That's all Giles could think about as he led her to his little sanctuary that he called home. She had admitted that she was hiding information from them, but he was positive that the mysterious woman had a treasure trove of secrets that she was keeping to herself.

He pulled in front of his apartment and got out to help Shana unload her luggage. She had 3 trunks, 5 suitcases on wheels and a backpack, which she nearly took his arm off trying to get to before. She only took the pack and 2 suitcases, they rest stayed in the rental.

She waited by the door for him to open it and extend her an invite. She only got the former. She walked in behind him, rolling her eyes. She rolled the suitcases next to the couch and turned, arms crossed.

"Look, Giles, I know that you don't trust me as far as you can throw me. I understand that."

"I never said-" Giles sputtered but Shana interrupted.

"You didn't have to. I get where you're coming from. Mysterious woman shows up with the knowledge of Slayers from the past of the current Slayer. I understand your suspicion, but I'd jump into the Hellmouth before I'd endanger any of you, especially.

And just for the record, I'm not a vampire, demon, shapeshifter, or anything like that. I am however a witch, like Glinda, or Sabrina, or Hermione. Not evil. I am also something else entirely, though that is completely out of my control. Now I'm gonna take the couch, I'll be, I might pop out and disappear for a while but don't worry, I'll be back. Now, where's the bathroom?"

Shana was laying on the couch, listening for any signs that the Watcher would be asleep. She knew she needed to figure a way out to see the Scoobies during the day without sneaking around or getting caught.

She got up silently and changed into more 'ass-kicking attire', as she liked to call it and armed herself to the teeth. Stakes, knives, crosses, holy water, 2 hand guns with the capacity for tranquilizer darts, and a short sword down her spine. 'Like Anita Blake meets Lara Croft,' she thought. She added two crossbows and 20 bolts each to her arsenal. She picked up her backpack and was ready to leave when Giles asked from the stairs, "Where are you going?"

"Out," she replied curtly and headed for the door, cursing herself for not being alert.

"Any place specific in mind?"

"Nah, just thought I'd wander."

"You do realize this is Sunny dale, home of the Hellmouth?"

"Yup."

"And you are aware of the fact that you are not a Slayer?"

"I can handle myself."

"Against a vampire or demon?"

"I've done it before." 'Just ask Angel.' "I'm not helpless, far from it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to do a little skulking."

"Yes, I do mind, actually."

"Too bad," she threw over her shoulder dismissively, and left the apartment.

Shana had gotten about a mile from the building when she stopped in her tracks.

"Show yourself," she demanded. When nothing happened, she tried again. "I really don't feel like playing games, Angel, so get your undead ass down here before I get mad."

A whoosh came behind her, the only indication of a change. Angel stood behind her not sure of what to make of the woman. "What are you doing here? Sunnydale's a long way from New York. Are you still following me?"

"Who said this was about you?"

"Who sent you to follow me?"

"No one." She started to walk away, but was stopped by his next sentence.

"I mentioned you to Whistler," the vampire called.

Shana turned and faced him. "Really?"

"Yeah. He said he didn't know who you were."

"That's probably because I don't exist."

"Angel stood baffled for a moment, and then asked, "Why are you here?"

"For the same reason you are," she answered.

"Angel walked up close to the woman, trying to menace her. "Stay away from Buffy."

"Why should I? I'm trying to help her."

"How?" he growled.

Shana smiled mysteriously. "All in good time, Angel, all in good time." She turned and walked down the street.

Angel didn't even attempt to follow her, knowing she would elude him, no matter what.

Shana was determined to change things. Not completely, but to a certain extent. After she had changed things, she would go leave this reality and go to another, helping people put whose lives were screwed up by the pure evilness that was the creators. If she ever got her hands on Joss Whedon or James Cameron, she'd give them acid baths for the pain they inflicted on their characters. 'The clause, the retro virus, Gossamer, the Mayor, Mrs. Summers,' Shana mentally counted off the ways her favorite people's lives were obscured and destroyed. After leaving the Buffy Universe, she was going to go into the world of 'Dark Angel' and straighten things out as much as possible. Maybe even stop even stop a few things. If not, she'd help remove the obstacles. 'Writers are evil,' she mused. She wondered if changing things prevented Dawn from showing up in later times. She hoped not. She liked Dawn, always had.

She cut across a cemetery and continued contemplating. She'd never go into Spooky's World, that is, the X-Files Universe. 'Things are screwed up enough in that world without any help from me,' she mused. She didn't see a way she could help Buffy. 'And Max,' she added inwardly. That would come later, like after Angel takes over Wolfram and Hart.

Shana stopped. She hadn't completely thought out her plan. She knew Angel leaves and gets his own show, but how would her changing things affected that. She hadn't a clue. She'd been thinking in terms of the end of Season 2 on Buffy, maybe a little after 'Anne' in Season 3, but no further.

She smacked her forehead. "Why couldn't I just left well enough alone?" she reprimanded herself aloud.

She had two choices: she could undo what she did or she could let her changes play out. Except there were things that she would let happen. 'Like Buffy's 1st death.'

Shana was already at the library when the Scoobies stopped by in the morning. Before they could even say anything, she pointed towards Giles' office. Buffy nodded her thanks and they headed in. Buffy closed the door after they were all in and asked, "How long has she been here?"

Giles looked up from the text he was immersed in and responded.

"I wouldn't know. She was here before I arrived. There is something I must ask you Buffy. Has, um, Shana ever alluded to being more than meets the eye strength-wise?"  
Buffy thought for a minute. "There might have been one time. Why do you ask?"

Giles removed his glasses and pulled out a handkerchief to clean it. It was one of his ticks. He didn't when he wasn't sure how to go about saying something. "She left my apartment last night, armed for bear, but confident that she could take on anything that saw fit to attack her. Can you elaborate so I don't have to worry about her when she leaves my sight?"

"Well, this one time when I was like, 10, and some guy tried to grab her butt and in the blink of an eye, literally she had his armed pinned behind his back and she threw him across the room. We were at the mall that day. She leaned down and whispered to me, 'You'll be able to do that one day.' I didn't think about it much. She said she knew lots of different forms of martial arts. She tried to teach me, but I was stubborn, I only wanted to cheer. So she just helped me practice cheerleading. She tried to teach me a lot but she never pushed, and I kept refusing it. I think she was trying to train me to be a Slayer," Buffy said, reminiscing.

Giles replaced his glasses and put away his handkerchief. "What I'd like to know most is how she knew that you would be the Slayer."

Giles led a Scooby procession out of his office to confront Shana about her withholding information. But Shana had vanished. The only thing that was left of her presence was a piece of paper. Giles picked it up and read what it said out loud.

"'Not yet.'"


	11. Usual Suspects

**Electric Pancake:** any advice would be helpful.

Chapter 11: Usual Suspects

The Scoobies crowded near Buffy as she told them a shocking piece of news: Angel was a vampire.

"Angel's a vampire. You're a Slayer. I think it's obvious what you have to do," Xander simplified.

For that comment, he received a smack upside the head from Shana and a snort from out of nowhere. "Xander, I don't know if this has ever been pointed out to you, but you're an idiot."

A chuckle seemed to come from behind her. Shana stomped the ground behind her and a muffled curse was heard.

Shana rolled her eyes. "All I gotta say is it's about time you found out. I was wondering how much longer I'd have to try and avoid Angel. 'Try' being the featured word, especially if the person you're trying to avoid is following you. But I guess it's payback."

"Wait a minute, you knew that Angel-" Xander started to protest but Shana cut him off.

"Can we finish this conversation in the library, away from prying eyes and innocent ears. I'll even provide an expert on Angel. So can we just go?"

The Scoobies ambled inside, pushing through the crowds and making their way to the library. Some people were tripped or bombarded by an unseen force.

Shana held the door for everyone to go in and hung back a little.

As soon as he entered, Xander repeated his protest, "You knew that Angel was a vampire, and you didn't think to let the rest of the class in on this detail?"

"He isn't a danger to Buffy or any of you. He's here to help Buffy."

"And you would know why?" Giles asked.

"I've got 2 words for you. _Balance demon._ He goes by the name of Whistler, though the only Whistler I could think of is human with a busted knee who helps hunt vampires. But that's just me.

Anyways, the demon is dressed like a bookie stuck between _The Partridge Family_ and _Family Ties._ He approaches Angel, tells him that he can go against the grain and help the about to be called Slayer a.k.a. Buffy and he agrees."

"So he's a good vampire. I mean on a scale of one to ten, ten being someone who's killing and maiming every night and one being someone who's …not," Willow said.

"You said you had an expert on Angel. Where are they?" Xander said smugly, crossing his arms.

"You can show yourself now," Shana called turning towards the left set of stairs leading to the books.

As if unveiled, Angel appeared at the top of the steps.

The Scoobies jumped up from the table.

"What better expert on Angel than the man himself?" Shana stated, crossing her arms and smiling.

"How did you get in here, unharmed?" Giles sputtered.

"'Enter all who seek knowledge.' It gives vamps an open invite. Not to mention the spell I did that makes Angel invulnerable to the sun. Besides, he could explain the Jekyll/Hyde deal better than me. I mean he did live through it or unlived, whatever. Just give 'em the scoop. I'll be browsing the stacks."

"Could you hold on a sec?" Buffy asked Angel, then followed Shana into the stacks.

"Um, how long-" Buffy began to ask nervously, but Shana cut her off.

"He didn't hear what you said about him, if that's what you're worried about," Shana calmly said.

"But you did?"

"Once upon a time, yes. Right then and there, no."

"What do you-"

"Sorry gotta go!" And Shana disappeared into the stacks.

When Buffy emerged from the books, she stated, "I'm getting tired of that woman's cloak and dagger act." Then she puzzled. "What is cloak and dagger, anyway? Does it involve an actual cloak and dagger?" She came down the stairs, and sat at the table. "Cuz I could so get into that. I mean, I am the Slayer. Except I don't want to wear any cloak thingies. It would clash with what I'm wearing. I could use the dagger. Giles, do we have any daggers in the weapons closet," she asked finally looking up.

They all looked at her strangely. "Sorry, just wondering." Buffy slouched in her chair, trying to hide from the embarrassment.

Angel had a little half-smile on his face. "Can I start now?" he asked.

Buffy nodded meekly, embarrassment still coloring her cheeks.

"It happened in 1898…"

* * *

When Angel returned to his apartment, there was a piece of paper taped to his door. He took it off and read 'Watch out for Darla.'

This set Angel on alert. For one thing, no one knew where he lived. Second, just the name 'Darla' had him on edge. He put the paper in his pocket, unlocked his door and opened it cautiously. He closed it and stopped.

"Who's there?" he called.

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Darla."


	12. Show Stopper

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I lost internet for a while, cuz my cousin won't pay for dsl, I have killer writer's block and I had to deal with school and an almost boyfriend. Please review! It's the best sustenance I've got in this house!**

**Chapter 12: Show Stopper**

Xander jogged to catch up to Buffy and Willow as they ambled along, on their way to the auditorium. "Has anyone seen Shana lately?" he asked hopefully.

Shana had recently taken a potion that regressed her body back to when she was 16, enabling her to attend school without suspicion by the higher ups of the establishment.

"Yeah, she said that there was someone she needed to see about guidance in L.A. Then she muttered, 'If he's even there yet.' It was weird. But she said she'd be back soon. Come on," Buffy said, " we have to go see Giles somehow he got roped into directing the talent show."

Shana arrived back in time to hear the Scoobies scoff at the idea of the talent show. "I'll have you know, I'm participating in the talent show."

"Of your own free will?" Willow asked, shocked.

"Yes, I'm singing," Shana responded laughing. "Do you want me to go up now or later?" she directed at Giles, walking backwards towards the stage.

Giles started, as if awaking. "What? Oh, um, yes, now would be fine," he said carefully, afraid of what new horror would befall him.

Shana hopped up onto the stage and grabbed the mike. In A Cappella, she sang the musical version of Robert Frost's "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening." Her voice was melodious, mesmerizing all within hearing range into stopping what they were doing to listen. As she closed in on the end, she felt peace and the message of the song wash over her.

When she finished, there was silence, before a deafening roar of applause erupted in the auditorium and from behind the stage, whistles randomly piercing the air. Her performance was easily the best of the entire program. Shana saw the Scooby Gang all giving her a standing ovation, Xander whistling appreciatively. She bowed, grinning, replaced the mike on the stand and jumped down, walking back to the Scoobies. Buffy came up to her and gave her a hug. "How did you do that? Can I do that? I don't want to do that. But seriously, I'm tingling!"

"That was so cool. Wasn't that cool, Xander? You were… wow," Willow rambled.

"Yes, that was rather magnificent, to say the least," Giles sputtered in admiration.

"Thank you, but it's no big."

"No, it's a big big. If I could do something like that –" Buffy was cut off be a newcomer.

"So you're volunteering to join the talent show?" The Scoobies turned around to see who had spoke.

"Principal Snyder! Um, no. I was just saying-" He cut her off again.

"It has come to my attention the three of you left school grounds yesterday afternoon."

"Yeah, but we were fighting a demo-" Willow elbowed Buffy, cutting her off.

"Fighting?" Snyder said in a disapproving tone.

"Not fighting!" Buffy said quickly.

"No, no we left to avoid fighting," Xander interjected to try to save them.

"Real anti-social types. You need to integrate into this school, people. I think I just found three eager new participants for the talent show."

"So what's your story, toots?" Sid asked. A demon hunter trapped in a ventriloquist dummy, he had been hunting a demon at the talent show and had assumed the Slayer was said demon. So Sid and the Scoobies were corroborating to figure out the true identity of the demon. "I've been getting' weird vibes off you since I go here."

Shana answered him with, "Great, a ventriloquist dummy inhabited by the soul of a long dead demon hunter is coaching me on weird vibes."

"I meant, what are you? You're not a Slayer, that's for sure."

"What I am is none of your concern."

"Look babe-"

"Don't call me babe, Chucky," she replied curtly.

"No need to get your panties in a wad. Unless you want to, cuz then-"

"You finish that thought and I **will** break you into kindling with my bare hands. I could do it, too. So don't push me."

"Fine, but do they know who or what you are?"

"They don't," Shana sighed.

"You're not a demon, vamps are out, there's only one Slayer, so what are you?"

"I'm a woman forced to become a tool of those with power over me."

"You look young, too young to be a woman."

"Great thing about magick, you can do almost anything."

"When are you going to stop hiding from them?"

"In my own time or if I'm forced to reveal myself."

"Are you human?"

"Mostly."

Shana refused to answer anymore of Sid's answers.

Buffy stood outside the door, taking in the conversation.


	13. Run, Run, Run, as Fast as You Can

**Black Phoenix:** I'm glad you like the lines.

Chapter 13: Run, Run, Run, as Fast as You Can

The nightmares of a comatose boy were causing the nightmares of Sunnydale residents to come to be, thanks to the Hellmouth. Though the Scoobies hadn't come to that conclusion yet.

Shana caught up to Buffy as she was on her way to the library.

"So, how is it going?" Shana asked.

Buffy filled her in on what they knew so far.

When they got to the library they found Giles with newspapers galore covering the table.

"So, did you find anything?" Buffy asked Giles.

"I don't know."

"You don't know if you didn't find anything?"

Giles answer was cut off by the appearance of a group cloaked in black, armed with assault rifles, and moving a militant fashion.

Shana froze when she saw them, shaking her head as if denying the sight would make them disappear. She backed up against the table, willing it and herself to vanish but to know avail. The group of 6 spotted her and trained their rifles on her, Buffy, and Giles.

"I'll die before I go back!" she screamed at them.

"You know these guys?" Buffy whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Unfortunately, but I can't figure out how they got here."

One of the soldiers grabbed Shana, holding her hands behind her back. She threw her head back, smashing him in the nose, forcing him to let go. She turned and ripped the ski mask off his head and was horrified at the face it revealed.

"Hello, lover."

* * *

"It can't be. They couldn't have gotten you again."

"They didn't get me. I volunteered."

"I'm sorry." Shana decked him, knocking him unconscious.

While she had been busy, Buffy had taken out 3 of the assailants. Giles managed to knock out one with a lamp from his office. The remaining one was sneaking up on Shana. Buffy called, "Shana, look out!"

Shana turned and delivered a spinning back kick into his stomach, causing him to fly through the air back against the double doors. Buffy and Giles looked awestruck at Shana, who said, "Come on, we need to get out of here, now."

"Not until you tell me who those guys were and how the hell you just did that."

"I'll explain later, so can we just-"

"NO." The Slayer's voice was deadly in its determination.

Shana sighed. "They were one of my worst nightmares made flesh."

"So what, you develop super-strength in order to fight 'em off ?"

"No, but the super-strength has to do with it."

"What's with the cryptic? Why won't you give me a straight answer?"

"'Cause now ain't the time for this conversation. We need to find Xander and Willow and solve this, quick."

"You're explaining yourself later."

"I promise. Let's just get through this done, please?"

"Fine."

* * *

The Scoobies, plus Shana ended up running into Angel, and Angel, Giles, and Shana found they shared a common nightmare: failing Buffy and her dying. Shana ran off alone and encountered another night mare: Angelus. She fought and defeated him, but didn't kill him, but stashed him in a crypt unconscious until Buffy and the gang solved the nightmare problem.


	14. …And nothing but the truth

I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Time isn't always on my side in the army, and I like my sleep.

Chapter 14: …And nothing but the truth

"The Master shall rise and the Slayer shall die." _Yup, that's pretty much the gist of it, but it didn't say anything about the Slayer staying dead._ This thought was running through Shana's mind as she waited for sundown so Angel could come. Buffy had managed to corner Shana after the Spring Fling, though Shana had been successful in avoiding the subject of who, what and how since the nightmare world had run rampant.

Currently they were at the school library. Ms. Calendar had been inducted into the Scooby Gang for her help with the last apocalypse. Shana had insisted that Angel be there, so she wouldn't have to repeat herself too many times. Buffy had wanted the full story before she went away to stay with her father in L.A. for the summer. Shana had said to be ready for an all-niter, so the teens had done a round robin saying they were studying for finals, which started the next day.

"You'd think the undead would have a sense of punctuality," Xander commented, taking an elbow in the ribs from Willow, who looked pointedly towards Buffy, who was currently staring off into space.

Shana rolled her eyes, readjusting her bra, still feeling uncomfortable being back in her 16 year-old body, most likely because she remembered where she was the last time she was 16. "Angel's just trying to get payback anyway he can, isn't that right?" She said, not bothering to turn around, knowing he had come in through the stacks.

Xander jumped out of his chair at the vampire's sudden appearance, Willow squeaked, and Buffy was jarred back into reality. Giles, who had been behind the counter, snapped his head up so quickly, it cracked audibly. Ms. Calendar started, stumping her head into the banister behind her. They all looked at Shana with surprise, except for Angel, who was used to not being able to sneak up on the girl.

"Ok, now that Brood Boy's here," Shana quipped, receiving a glare from Angel, who she gave back a sweetly innocent smile, "we can start.

Who am I? That's a good question. The answer is: I don't know?"

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Giles asked snippily.

"The less interruption, the quicker we can all go home. Try to save your questions for the end." The group nodded. "Like I was saying, I don't know who I am. My name was drilled out of my head long ago. My memories of people and places remains intact, but names elude me.

For as long as I can remember, I lived between two houses. My parents were never together in one house. If they were, I don't remember. I had friends in both places, which was easy, because I lived right around the corner from my dad. My siblings were separated by time, space and genetics."

Giles looked as if he wanted to interrupt but Shana cut him off. "I'll explain.None of my siblings are my full siblings, and there are at least seven years between all of us. Plus there's the fact we all lived in different states." Shana sighed. "I'm gonna speed through the rest of it. I watched my home burn down, moved 11 times in three years, my father got custody of me, and I ended up at my grandmother's for a little while. Shortly after my 13th birthday, I come home from school shortly before there's an explosion behind the house. It was my dad's RV. I found out later that somehow, my dad, grandma, and one sister were in there. The cause was deemed a gas explosion. I didn't and still don't believe it. I was put into foster care, and I spent the next 18 months getting shuttled to and from foster homes."

"Sorry to interrupt," Ms. Calendar apologized, "but why didn't you go live with your mother?"

"Because no one could find her. After she lost custody of me, she pretty much disappeared off the face of the Earth. Essentially she abandoned me. I spent years going between missing her and hating her." Shana rubbed her temples, and then continued. "Anyway, while in foster care, I'd run away 6 times. They always caught me and brought me back. 7th time I ran, someone else got to me first.

It was shortly after midnight. I had just left the latest hell that was my newest foster home when I feel a pinch in my neck. It was a tranquilizer dart. Next thing I know, there are people standing over me with a bright light above them. I'm not going to go into details, but they were part of a covert government project on a mission to create the perfect soldier. With technology rapidly developing, they needed guinea pigs. Who better than runaway teens, since our bodies are already going through radical changes, what's a few more?

My senses became enhanced, my strength grew tenfold, I could race a car and win, my memory became photographic, my need for sleep shrank, and I could jump at least 15 ft. in the air. We were trained, and brainwashed to follow orders, without question, to our deaths. We were isolated from the outside world, and taught to trust no one but each other. We'd long ago forgotten ourselves, everything we had and were, we couldn't remember our time, our life, before the Fortress, as we called it. Memories before seemed like dreams. Some didn't want to remember, so they went to Psy Ops to become 'good soldiers.'

When I was 23, I started organizing my comrades, all of them, for the take down of the Fortress, and our release. It took 2 years to finalize everything. But we finally destroyed it, releasing everyone in the facility. It was covered up and made to look like a terrorist group attacked an Airborne Ranger training base. They didn't try to recapture us, they weren't afraid of us going public, since it's a slightly insane story. No, they targeted us for extermination. But we killed enough operatives for them to get the message to leave us alone.

We had our freedom, but we were cut off from the world still. That was the price of our freedom."

Shana finished her story and hopped off the table, ready to hurry away into the night. But Giles managed to catch what it was she didn't wasn't to say.

"But how is it you know what is going to happen in the future? How do you know of Slayers and the Watcher's Council?" He asked.

Shana sighed and turned around, silently berating herself for not being quick enough. _Of course you weren't quick enough,_ a voice sneered within her head, _you wanted to get caught, wanted to tell them the whole truth, even the truth about them._

Shana walked back to the table and perched upon it. "Fine, I guess I have no choice but to tell you?"

She waited for everyone to cluster themselves closer to her in order to hear everything.

Shana drew in a breath and began the most amazing part of her story.


	15. Tagalongs

I have a challenge for you: guess what the two books are. In the next chapter, I'll tell you whose right.

Chapter 15: Tagalongs

The chest top echoed as it hit the floor and Shana started burrowing into it, searching. Two books of equal size floated near by, both enveloped with thick black cloth so that nothing of the books showed through. She waved a hand towards them, causing them to orbit around an invisible center point, spinning at a speed that grew steadily. A moment later, she threw her hand out towards one of the books. It flew from it's place in the air to her hand and the black cloth disappeared, revealing the cover underneath.

"Dammit!"

There was no response from the space above, for the Watcher had long ago grown accustomed to the random and not so random expletives.

There was, however, a tentative knock on the door.

Shana sent out her senses, though she knew who it was, but announced it anyway.

"Giles! Angel's here! Can I let him in?" she exclaimed.

Giles' voice floated down from the upper level. "Is there anything to indicate in the future that I might regret it?"

"No!" Shana yelled. _Not if I have anything to do with it._ She edged her way between the couch and chest and unlocked the door, opened it, and crossed her arms, blocking the doorway.

Angel stood there, hands in pockets, looking nervous, but hiding it under a nonchalant face. "Can I come in?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you'll dance."

Angel blankly looked at her.

Shana rolled her eyes. "Come on in," she sighed. "Did living off rats suck out your sense of humor?"

"I have a sense of humor," Angel retorted as he squeezed by her, passing through the invisible barrier that had been opened to him.

Shana closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Angel took an envelope out of his jacket, his name written in a messy scrawl. "I'm coming with you."

"You don't know where I'm going. **_I_** don't know where I'm going! So how can you come with me?" She grabbed the two covered books, held them up, and floated them, making them spin around each other. "Pick one."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it." _That's the last time I watch 'Nike' commercials._

Only a blur was seen when his arm shot out, grabbing one of the books, its covering disappearing at the contact. He showed her the title and raised an eyebroe at the growl that came from the petite female.

"Now I know where we're going."

"We? I thought you said I wasn't going?"

"Yeah, well, knowing you, you'll skulk around L.A. following Buffy, or hang around the Hellmouth brooding. I figure this way you can keep me out of trouble."

"I don't think it'll make much of a difference."

"Funny."

"Told you I had a sense of humor." He handed her the book and she threw it into the chest followed by its floating companion. "My car's outside. I'll drive if you give me directions."

She looked at him wide-eyed. "Since when do you have a car?" _Damn you're early!_ "Besides we can't get there by car."

"Then how?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?"

**_2 nights ago..._**

Shana began abruptly.

"I'm from the future."

She was met with shocked stares and dropped jaws, except for Angel, who gave a blank face but his eyes showed his surprise. Giles was the first to recover, followed by Ms. Calendar. Xander said something unintelligible.

"That was rather unexpected, I know, but it happens to be true."

"So you met us in the future and decided to change the past," Giles deduced.

"Not exactly."

"Then what, exactly?"

"I didn't know you, but I did know of you. The head honchos at the Fortress had assigned me to the computer labs, which wasn't the best idea in the world. I had become quite the little hacker. Don't worry, Wills, I'm not here to steal your thunder. I'm purely Book-girl. But I'm getting off track. I used my skills to tap into the outside world; television, movies, sports, books, anything that didn't revolve around the military."

"And you saw us on TV? On the news?" Ms. Calendar interjected.

"Yes to the first, no to the second."

A dawning look began to form on Willow's face but before she could say anything, Buffy asked, "You saw us on TV, but not on the news. How's that possible?"

"It's possible because I'm not from this dimension originally. I saw you on television, because where I come from, you guys are a TV show."

**_Present_**

"So where exactly are we going?" Angel asked.

"Frisco. Don't worry, Angel, you'll be right at home."

"How can you be sure?"

"I don't go to a new dimension without thoroughly studying the background and history behind the world the world I'm about to enter."


	16. The Charmed Life

**Finally the crossover chapter is here.**

Chapter 16: The Charmed Life

The usual "whoosh, bang" of dimensional travel that Angel would come to know didn't apply in this juncture.

A mild sun looked down upon the city by the bay. Angel looked up, worried. "I'm still immune, right?"

"Are you bursting into flame right now? I don't think so. Besides, it would suck if my chauffeur spontaneously combusted. Also, what would I tell Buffy?"

Angel gave Shana a look and drove until they both heard a distant scream.

Four masses of bright white light appeared in an alley, then distinguished themselves by becoming 3 woman and one young man. The women bore a resemblance to one another, indicating that they were sisters. The young man towered over the three women.

The woman in the middle turned to the young man to her right. "Where is this demon, Chris?"

The question was answered with a loud crash and the sound of arguing. They turned a left corner. The group was faced with the sight of a woman, standing off to the side watching the raging battle. A pale man was in a head lock and called to the woman, "A little help here?"

The dark-skinned woman raised her hands in defense and said, "Hey, you were the one who said you were bored. You wanted something to do."

She crossed her arms and reached into her sleeve, pulling out a vial. "Flip 'em."

The man in the head lock flipped his captor over his shoulder and stepped back. The woman threw vial at the retreating man and it exploded into fire on contact with its contents. The man looked amazed at the spot where his opponent had been. "What was that? It couldn't have been a vampire unless it has immunity to the sun. Do they have that here?"

"No."

"Then what was it?"

"A demon."

"It didn't smell like one. Besides, demons don't look like that. They're ugly, with slime, or puss, or scales."

"A-man, you're still thinking in terms of Sunny-D. The rules are somewhat different here." She looked away from him and saw they had an audience. "Didn't think we'd be seeing you this soon," she called to them. "So much for not being shot or stabbed, huh?" she teased her companion. He picked up a sword that he had dropped in the struggle. The woman said, You ruined another shirt. Hope you packed a lot. At this rate you'll be walking around topless, and I'll have to beat off the women with a club. Or else you'll be walking her home with shredded clothes.

The man gave the woman a dark look. "Shouldn't we worry about them?" He pointed to the women and the young male.

"Nah, they're used to this kinda thing."

"How do you know?"

"Because," she looked from the pale male to the women, "they're the Charmed Ones."

The women looked shocked at the strange woman's knowledge of them. The strange man had a look of bafflement.

"The what?"


	17. Halliwells, Healing, and Histories

Chapter 17: Halliwells, Healing, and Histories

The Halliwell sisters were shocked. It didn't matter how long they had been Charmed, they were still surprised when a mortal knew their status in the world.

The woman had introduced herself and her companion as Shana and Angel. Angel had been wounded in his scuffle with the demon. Chris offered to heal him, but Shana told him to hold off till they got to the Manor. They were driving in Angel's convertible, with Piper at the wheel. They were able to fit everyone in, but it was a tight squeeze. Phoebe and Chris sat up front while Angel, Shana, and Paige sat in back. Angel kept looking up, and every time he did, Shana elbowed him. Paige looked questioningly at them and Shana said, "We don't get out much in the day."

"You do, I don't. You're in school with..." he trailed off and fell into silence.

"While you're sleeping the day away like a lazy-assed bum."

Angel glared at Shana and she responded by sticking out her tongue.

"Very mature."

Shana said to Paige, "Don't Mind him, he's always cranky when he's away from his girlfriend." She made kissing noises inches away from his face. He pushed her face away and said, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Angel and Buffy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Shana sang.

"Shut up," he growled.

"Hey!" Piper yelled. "If I have to separate you two, I will. Shana, you seem to know what I can do."

"You can't freeze me, I'm a witch," Shana responded.

"What about him?" Paige pointed at Angel.

"Oh, he'll freeze, he's a dumbass."

Angel muttered something in Gaelic.

"If I find out what you just said, I'm siccing you girlfriend on you."

"She's not-"

" 'The lady doth protest too much, methinks.' "

Angel gave her a look and Shana mockingly cowered.

"How is it you know who we are?" Phoebe asked Shana.

"You could say, I'm a student of human nature. Specifically extraordinary humans, as Angel here can attest to."

Angel made a pointed show of ignoring Shana and went back to watching the sky.

They pulled up in front of Halliwell Manor. Piper shut the car off and handed the keys to Angel. They clamored out of the car and went up the steps. Angel and Shana brought up the rear.

Phoebe opened the door and dramatically swept her arm before her and said, "Welcome to Charmed HQ. Hundreds of demons vanquished since 1998." Shana muttered under her breath so only Angel could hear, "Well that takes care of the invite." They entered the house and were greeted by white shining lights that formed into a man. Phoebe introduced him.

"This is Leo Wyatt, he's our-"

"I know who he is," Shana said abruptly. She didn't elaborate and walked into the living room. They followed her, and Chris asked Angel to sit down so he can heal his wound. Angel looked over to Shana, a silent question in his eyes. She nodded, silently counting down.

3...

2...

1...

Chris was blasted back by an unseen force and slid into the foyer. Angel and Shana stood, Angel's face showing a hint of confusion. Shana giving a blank face. Leo and the sisters clustered together and Paige helped Chris up.

Piper waved her hands and Angel froze in place. Shana looked over at Angel's still form, his hands at mid-waist in an attempt to ward off an attack. Shana turned to the Charmed Ones and said, "Told you I wouldn't freeze."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"She didn't freeze! How come she didn't freeze?!" Phoebe anxiously whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I already told you, I'm a witch, a good witch" Shana said, exasperated.

"But he's a demon!" Paige countered.

"He's a vampire, but a good vampire."

Phoebe got a look in her eyes and Shana could see the gears turning in her mind.

"There's no such thing as a good vampire," Leo interjected.

"This coming from the man who had a demon for a brother-in-law."

"He's not a vampire. I was a vampire and I can tell he isn't one," Paige put in.

"Actually, he is." Phoebe turned to her sisters. "And he is a good guy. I've been trying to rack my brain for the name "Angel" and why it and his face seemed so familiar. And it just hit me, where I know it from."

"Before you continue, Piper could please unfreeze Angel. I want him to hear this. I've already explained it, but it might be reinforced coming from someone he doesn't know," Shana asked.

Piper waved her hands and Angel began moving again.

Angel brought his hands up like shield, and said, "Whoa, before you attack us, just let us explain."

"Angel, dude, chill. Story time's already begun without you," Shana told him.

"I didn't hear anything."

"That's cuz Piper froze you."

"She what me?"

"She froze you. She can- We'll get into that in a bit. Phoebe, please continue what you  
were saying."

Phoebe nodded. "As I was saying, I recognized the name 'Angel'."

"From the Book?" Leo assumed.

"Book?" Angel asked.

Shana patted his knee. "Not now honey, the grown-ups are talking," she said insolently.

Angel grumbled something under his breath. Shana looked at him and said, "You try it and you're leaving here without any rights. No right hand, no right leg, and what do you have two of that's round and fleshy that I can take the right of?" All the men in the room cringed and crossed their legs. "Please continue, Phoebe, and no more interruptions please. I'd like to get out of here before I graduate."

Phoebe looked puzzled at that last comment, but went on anyways. "I recognized Angel not from the Book, but from 'Buffy'."

"The TV show?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, and judging fro the clothes, I'd say it's-"

Shana cut her off by speaking in her mind. _'Don't say it. You're right, it's the end of the first season. Buffy just left to see her dad. None of the Scoobies have any idea what is in store for them the next few years. And they can't know, ok?' _

Phoebe nodded, and Shana said aloud, "And before you start thinking what you're thinking, the Demon of Illusion has nothing to do with this. We came over from another dimension, what some people like to call the 'Whedonverse'."

"But how do you know that he's from a TV show?" Piper asked.

"Because, originally, I'm not from the dimension he's from. I'm from a completely different one."

"So his world is a show in you world, does that mean that we're..." Leo trailed off.

"Yes, you're a TV show where I originally come from. I know it's hard to accept-"

"No, not really. Actually, it explains everything," Piper put in.

Paige stepped forward. "So that means we're not real?"

Shana smiled. "On the contrary, you guys are very real. This world is real and so is everything in it."

"So what's our show called in your dimension?" Phoebe asked.

Shana grinned.

" 'Charmed'."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Leo had long since gone back Up There, having handed Wyatt back over to Piper, who had asked Leo to take their son before they had left to vanquish the demon. Now Wyatt lay in his crib, gurgling happily, with his mother watching and smiling.

"Hey." Piper turned her head to Shana standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Piper turned back to her son. Shana came to stand beside her and looked down at the infant. She held her hand by his, which he grabbed. Piper was surprised that Wyatt hadn't activated his magical shield, which protected him from anyone he didn't trust, which is everyone that wasn't family.

"Can I?" Shana pointed to Wyatt. Piper nodded dumbly and Shana picked him up, wiggling him, making him giggle excitedly

"Who's a big man? Huh? Who's a big man?" Shana cooed at the baby boy. She brought him to her shoulder, laying his head on her shoulder. She continued to bounce and move as she turned to Piper. "I was an aunt at an early age, so I'm used to doing this. Of course, it's been a while since it was someone this young, but it's like riding a bike." She turned, and with Piper in tow, walked out of the room.

Still carrying Wyatt, Shana, followed by Piper, found Angel in the solarium, standing by a window in sunlight. "You keep that up, you're gonna leave here with a tan," Shana joked. Angel turned away from the window and walked towards them.

"It's just weird being in the sun without worrying about a painful, flamey death. It's nice. Who's the little guy?"

"Angel, I'd like to introduce you to Wyatt. You want to hold him?"

"Shana, I don't think that's a good idea. Wyatt might sense Angel's demonic nature and it'll cause him to raise his shield or-" Piper was cut off by the sight of swirling orbs that appeared in Angel's arms. "-do that."

"Guess this clinches it, A-man. You're officially a good guy." Angel looked down at the gurgling in his arms and was more confused then ever.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"So you can freeze time?" Angel asked at the dinner table. It was evening, and the Halliwells had invited Shana and Angel to stay at their house. "If you don't mind being woken up by a demon throwing an energy ball at you in the middle of the night," Paige had added in the invite.

"Not time itself, per say, just objects in time. Like she did you," Shana tried to explain around bites of her filet mignon and green beans.

"But how come you didn't freeze?" Angel inquired.

"Because I'm a witch, a good witch," Shana stated.

"Like Glinda." He smirked.

"Wow, you actually know pop-culture."

"I'll have you know-"

"Yeah, yeah, 1st taping of the 'Carol Burnett Show', we know."

That's really creepy when you do that. Having someone know everything about you and has stalked you on occasion is kind of strange."

"Welcome to California, Angel. What is stalking, like th 3rd most popular male sport?"

"Fourth, after luge." Angel took a small sip of the pig's blood that Shana and Phoebe had gotten at the butcher's for him. When asked if he had any preferences of animal, he had responded, "As long as it's not rat, I don't care," to which the Charmed Ones made faces of disgust.

Angel wiped any stray blood off his face with a napkin. "So what powers do you have?" He gestured to Phoebe and Paige.

Phoebe went first. "I can levitate, I have premonitions, and I'm an empath."

"Could you levitate her?" Angel jabbed a thumb at Shana, who in turn, elbowed him in the side.

"No, I can only levitate myself," Phoebe said with a smile at the sibling-like banter between the vampire and witch. Shana's emotions shifted quickly, from what Phoebe could tell. Happiness warred with sadness and fear in the witch's heart.

She couldn't read Angel, which didn't surprise her. But she had learned to read people's body language, and Angel's was definitely on guard, but still somewhat relaxed.

Paige went next to explain her powers. "Because of my mixed heritage, my powers are a little different from a normal witch. I can call things to me and I can orb."

"What do you mean, mixed heritage? And what's orbing?"

"Paige is half-Whitelighter. They're guardian angels for good witches, helping them fight evil," Piper said.

"And this is orbing," Paige said, being enveloped by white lights that disappeared from her chair and reappeared in the seat next to Shana.

"Impressive," Angel said. "Can you orb her into the bay?" Angel asked with a smirk as he pointed to Shana.

"Boy, you keep this up, I'll be roasting your chestnuts over an open fire."

The girls laughed as Angel cringed. 


	18. Confessions of a Future Whitelighter

I have a challenge for you: guess what the two books are. In the next chapter, I'll tell you whose right.

Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeee! read and review! i live off of input!!!

Chapter 18: Confessions of a Future Whitelighter

Chris stood on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, eyes closed, lost in thought, the breeze messing with his hair.

"Do they know yet?"

He jumped, opened his eyes, and spun around. About ten feet away stood the woman who had identified herself as Shana. She had her arms crossed, a bemused look on her face.

He donned a non-chalant look on his face, and crossed his arms in response. "Know what?"

Shana started to leisurely pace the length of the pillars of the bridge. "That Piper's kid is going to be the future king of evil; or that you're Piper's son from the future come to stop his big brother from turning evil. Take your pick."

A look of pure terror enveloped Chris Perry Halliwell's face. He began to disappear into white orbs, but Shana mentally blocked, knocking him on his ass. He began to crawl backwards.

The bemused look that had sat on Shana's face turned to softer and became concern. She walked over to Chris, who had backed against the wall, shuddering in fear. She held her hand out to him. He stared at it as if it were a viper, ready to strike him.

Shana squatted and kneeled, her hands resting on her legs. She looked directly into his eyes and said, "Your secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

Shana stood up and offered her hand to him again. "Because I know what it's like to have knowledge of a future of despair and pain and unable to tell anyone anything in case you say anything that could destroy the future you're trying to save.

Chris took her hand and was pulled to his feet. He nodded his thanks to Shana, who returned the nod.

He tilted his head to the side, listening to something only he could hear. Alarm registered in his eyes, and he disappeared into white orbs, with Shana hitching a ride.

An energy ball exploded into a cabinet over Angel's head as he ran to the kitchen to pick up anything that could be used as a weapon. He found a cleaver and a knife that passes as a machete's little brother and headed back into the fray.

Piper blew up the closest demon to her and nearly blew up Chris and Shana when they orbed in at the same spot.

Shana looked at Piper, a question in her eyes. Piper nodded and Shana bolted for the stairs, vaulting the banister and ran for Wyatt's room. His cries assailed her ears at the same time the demon came into view. The demon glanced from Wyatt to Shana, and found out where the human adage 'if looks could kill' came from. Flames began to lick his body and consume him, his screams drowning out Wyatt's until he exploded into a fiery burst.

She shouted Leo's name, strengthened Wyatt's shield with wards of her own and rushed back downstairs to re-enter the fray.

Piper was pulling Paige up from the floor in the hall. Chris was nursing a head wound, and Phoebe stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, a worried expression on her face.

"Is everyone ok?" Shana asked.

Phoebe looked away, and it registered to Shana whose face she hadn't seen.

"Where's Angel?"

'And you thought it would be a dull summer.'

Angel hung suspended by chains in a cavern, wondering where the hell he was, and how he got here, wherever 'here' was.

He had seen one of the demons looking ready to bolt, and he had tackled him. One second, he was in Halliwell Manor, the next, he was in a cavern, surrounded.

They had tried to torture information out of him, trying to find out his connection to the Charmed Ones. His darker nature sneered at the pitifulness of the demons, with their lack of ingenuity and disorganization. But his soul was grateful. The demons weren't too bright, and he figured had an advantage intellectually, but magick-wise, they had him beat. The few spells he knew by heart couldn't help him, and might not even work in this world.

He tested the chains that held him one more time. Then he did something he hadn't done in over 2 centuries. He prayed.

'Please, dear God, let Shana find me in time.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shana paced the solarium, her mind running a gamut of thoughts. 'How the hell did this happen? What the hell was I thinking? I spent so much time being in awe of the Charmed Ones, I forgot that they're demon-magnets, and likely to be attacked at any time. Now they've got Angel. Fucking retard!' She ran her fingers through her hair roughly, and got agitated when she hit a tangle and fought with her hair for control of her hand, finally dislodging it. She tried to smooth her hair down, mostly succeeding.

Phoebe watched Shana's agitated movements, her guilt mixed with frustration and fear from the foreign witch playing havoc on her heart.

She had gone through something similar anytime on of her sisters, or Leo went missing. She pondered the relationship between the witch and vampire. They bickered like siblings, which was compounded with how much Shana teased Angel about Buffy. Phoebe figured Shana felt some kind of kinship with the vampire and/or with the Slayer, which is why she was determined to help them romantically.

Phoebe wondered why the witch had come to their reality. Did it have anything to do with the demon after Wyatt? Whatever the reason, she'd seemed to have formed a bond with Chris, their enigmatic witch/Whitelighter from the future. She guessed they could relate to one another, trying to change past events to usher in a brighter future.

'Speak of the devil,' thought Phoebe as Chris appeared. Shana looked hopefully at the young Whitelighter, who shook his head. A crestfallen look passed over her face before a look of cold rage encompassed her face. A mocha fist shot out punching a hole into the closest wall.

"Hey, no damaging the house unless it's in the middle of a demon attack," Piper admonished as she walked in, the Book of Shadows tucked under her arm. Shana muttered an apology, waved her hand and the damage to the wall disappeared, the only evidence left of her fury, were the angry wounds on her hand.

Piper placed the Book on the table next to the map of San Francisco that Paige was currently using to scry for Angel. Piper sat down next to her sister and asked, "Any luck?"

Paige sighed. "As much luck as you'd think looking for one demon among millions. Besides, if they have him anywhere, it'd be Down There, so scrying for him is kinda pointless. And I don't have anything of his to scry with, anyway."

"What about his ring?" Phoebe offered. "He has a ring that he's been wearing for centuries."

"Where is it?" Piper asked.

"He's wearing it," Shana put in bluntly.

"Which nixes that plan," Paige said.

"Not necessarily. We could summon the ring using a drawing, like with the Muses," Phoebe suggested.

"It won't work. We were trying to lure the demon to come after us. And unless the ring has mystical properties, they won't let him chase after it," Piper said.

"I have an idea." Shana left the room and went upstairs, followed by the sisters. She went to Wyatt's room, and picked him up.

"How's Wyatt going to help find Angel?" Paige asked.

"He sensed him before and orbed to him. Maybe he can do it long-distance," Shana responded.

"That doesn't mean we're using my son as a magickal GPS," Piper retorted.

"Scrying's not working, and even if we did have something of Angel's, you guys can't sense him Down There anyway. However, Wyatt can, and has before. It's our best shot," Shana said. She looked at Wyatt. "What do you say, bud? You want to help me find Angel?"

"Now, wait a minute-" But it was too late. Shana and Wyatt were already orbing. Piper had no choice but to grab her sisters' hands and follow suit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As soon as the Charmed Ones orbed in, Shana handed Wyatt over to his mother and rushed to take on the horde of demons that arrived upon the witches' appearance.

Angel couldn't help but watch Shana fought her way to him with the sisters as her back-up. Having witnessed fights with Slayers (or confronted by them), Angel knew that the woman in front of him was a force to be reckoned with. Alternating between fists, feet, and fiery blasts, she was Death herself as she danced around the demons, bringing annihilation to whatever creature was foolish enough to get in her way. Angel came to the realization that if anything were to happen to him that turned him against Buffy and her friends, this would be the entity to take him down. He also realized if she ever went to the dark side, they were screwed.

Shana finally reached Angel, and psychically broke whatever magick held the chains intact. The chains broke and Angel dropped to the ground on his feet. He stood a little unsteady, and walked over to Shana.

"It's about time you got here. I was getting ready to defect to get out of those chains," Angel joked, smirking.

"Oh come on, the great Angelus can't break some chain magickally crafted not to break and defeat a couple demons unarmed? You're getting soft in your old age, Liam" she responded with a smile.

"Excuse me, I'm only 241. If I get to 300, then you can start calling me old."

"If? About the only thing that's gonna kill you is me for those comments at dinner."

"And what did you decide?"

"I'm straddling the fence."

"Not to interrupt, but we need to get out of here before the cavalry comes," Paige interrupted.

Shana and Angel walked across the cave. Angel asked, "How'd you find me?"

Shana smiled and motioned for Piper to hand over her son. "I didn't. He did."

Angel looked shocked. "Wyatt found me? How?"

"He sensed you. The kid's powerful."

Angel had one response as they orbed away.

"Wow."


	19. Revelations

Chapter 19: Revelations

The rest of the night was uneventful, and when morning arrived, the Halliwells got up, reluctantly, and scattered to the winds, leaving Shana and Angel to fend for themselves. Shana spent the morning thumbing through the Book of Shadows, overwhelmed by the history that rested in her hands. Meanwhile, Angel had left the Manor to get the lay of the land and compare this San Francisco to the one in his dimension.

Shana sat in the solarium, sitting Indian-style on a cushion meditating, trying to attune herself to the forces of nature. She was startled when Leo orbed in.

"Sorry," he apologized.

She shrugged and got to her feet. "It's ok." She picked up and tossed the cushion on to one of the chairs. "So, what's the sitch?"

Leo gave her an odd look, shook his head and asked, "Where are the sisters?"

Shana counted off everyone's whereabouts on her hand. "Piper, work; Phoebe, work; Paige, the aimless existence that is her latest temp job; Mr. 'I'm more cryptic than an 8-ball' is off chasing demons; Wyatt's starting daycare and Soul-boy probably has fallen into the bay by now."

Leo's face was thoughtful. "You don't like Angel, do you?"

She looked at him, shocked. "Yeah, I do, actually. Otherwise, I wouldn't be trying to rewrite his future in order to give him a happy ending with my sister."

"Sister?"

"Buffy. I practically helped raise her, and I came to see her as my little sister. Anyway, back to Angel. The dude needs to lighten up. I get that he did some evil crap back in the day. I really do. I saw some of it first-hand. But he needs to get over it and move on. I just make fun of him because I can, and I feel he needs the annoying little sister presence in his life. I don't have any real family, and tend to latch onto the closest poor soul. This happened to be a 16 year-old cheerleader and a 240 year-old Irishman."

Leo nodded, and then a nervous look crossed his face. "Shana, I have a question."

"I can't tell you."

"You don't know what I'm going to ask."

"You're going to ask me about the future, about everything Chris won't or can't tell you. First because, I don't know everything. All I know is what 'They' tell me."

"The Elders?"

"The writers. Second, some things you wouldn't believe me. You have to go through them. I will, however, tell you two things. You will save Wyatt, and you will be with Piper again. I won't tell you the losses, the pain, or the truths that are in the future. That is up to fate to see you through. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going out and grabbing lunch."

Shana picked up the Book and left the room, leaving the Elder with his thoughts.

The next day proved to be hectic, as the revelations of the existence of Magic School and dealing with the Headless Horseman.

Phoebe cornered Shana at the Manor, when she knew no one else was around. 'This seem so be a running theme for me,' she thought bitterly as the Charmed One stood in front of her.

"You know, don't you?" Phoebe declared, arms crossed.

"Know what?" Shana countered blankly.

"Oh, you know that I know that you know….you know?" She gestured wildly, trying to emphasize her point without saying it aloud.

Shana looked mock-baffled, and then put a " Eureka' look on her face. "Oh, you mean the fact that your latest Whitelighter is in fact your future nephew, who hitched a ride on a Delorean! Yeah, I knew that before I got here. The fact it took you a freaking _vision quest_ to figure it out kinda messes with your credibility, cuz it was kinda obvious."

"Obvious?" Phoebe shrieked. "How the hell was it obvious?"

Shana gave her a look. "A young Whitelighter shows up from the future, lacking certain Whitelighter abilities, but showing some witchy attributes, with intimate knowledge of your family, and more importantly your Book, an aversion to going Up There, and hostility towards the Elders, one specific Elder in fact, and a huge inability to talk about his family. To quote my favorite Slayer, 'Put it together, it spells 'duh'.'"

Phoebe looked non-plussed as she walked over to the couch and flopped down, putting her head in her hands. "Oh my god. When you lay it all out like that, it is obvious." She ran her fingers through her hair. "God, why didn't we see it before? It was all right there; we just never put the pieces together."

Shana went to sit next to her. "Sometimes you need an outsider's perspective." She put an arm around her. "Trust me, if I didn't know coming in, I wouldn't have figured it out 'till I got told. Which is what happened. I think like a writer, and even I didn't see that one coming."

Shana stood up, and walked away a bit, turned around and looked at Phoebe. Phoebe raised her head and looked at the younger witch. "What? What is it? You're conflicted about something."

Shana crossed her arms. "it really isn't my place to tell you, since it could mess with the future. But I can't leave here, with you guys unprepared. Be careful of Gideon. He's not what he seems."

Phoebe snorted. "Who is?" Then Shana's other words registered. "Wait, you're leaving? Now?"

"N, not now. I came here with no real goal in mind, other then to meet the Charmed Ones, which I've done. Me and Angel can't help you in the battles ahead. And you don't need us anyway. Besides, you and I both know he has his own battle ahead. And I need to help him. And Buffy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go have a chat with a certain Whitelighter." Shana then faded from the room. Phoebe sighed and headed to the attic.

Once again, Shana found Chris on the top of the bridge.

"Thought I'd find you here."

He shrugged.

"So, are you relieved or even more anxious now that you have another co-conspirator?"

"Bit of both actually."

Shana paused, and sighed. "Me and Angel are going to have to go soon. I don't know when, but soon. But I will stay to see you conceived."

He looked at her. "Thanks." He paused. "You know, if we were anyone else, this would be a really weird conversation."

"I don't know what you're talking about; I think you're a freak."

"And you're completely normal?"

"Duh."

He rolled his eyes as she grinned.

They stood in silence, side by side, looking out into the bay.


	20. Saying Goodbye

**For those of you that enjoy my stories, let me know! And spread the word!**

sorry it took me so long to update this story. i have to write it on paper then i have to type it, it's just how i work.

but finally here it is.

i'm working on the next chapter i swear!

plz read and review!

it makes me happy!

Chapter 20: Saying Goodbye 

Paige snuck downstairs and headed to the kitchen, making sure not to make any noise. She was surprised to find Phoebe and Shana in there, both nursing a cup of tea.

"Oh. Hi. Uh, since you guys look busy-"

"Come on in, Paige. Pull up a stool." Shana gestured, waving the Whitelighter into the room.

"So what happens next?" Phoebe asked.

"Now Paige joins us for tea," Shana answered cheekily.

"That's not what I meant."

"You know I can't tell you that. Besides, it'll all work out."

"You know, you're worse than Chris."

"Speaking of the little weasel, where the hell is he?" Paige interjected.

"Probably off celebrating being conceived. Wow, that's a really weird sentence." Shana took a sip of her tea. I need to talk it over with Angel, but we're going to be leaving in a couple days. Much as I love talking to you guys, I think we've over stayed our welcome. And you guys know things are about to get crazy in Sunnydale. So as soon as Angel agrees, we're gone."

"No need." They looked towards the doorway. Angel was leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed.

"Dude, two words: manners," Shana said. "Didn't your mom ever teach you that eavesdropping is rude?"

"Yeah, but I still ate her." He smirked as he moved away from the door and pulled up a stool.

Shana rolled her eyes. "So when do you think we should leave?"

"I don't know. How does time run between the two worlds?"

"We would get back any time we chose. Time runs differently. The two worlds are independent of each other. It's like 'Back to the Future', just pick a time, date, and place."

"When are you going to tell Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Tomorrow. She needs her sleep. And so do the rest of us. Well, us living people." Shana looked pointedly at Angel, who rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." She rinsed out her cup in the sink and placed it in the dry rack, then waved good night. The two Charmed Ones proceeded after her, followed finally by Angel, who lingered in the doorway for a moment, then shut off the lights and went to bed.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Two days had passed since Shana had made the decision to leave. The Underworld had given a going away party by way of another attack on Halliwell Manor.

Shana was at her usual perch, in Wyatt's room, watching him sleep. This is where Piper found her. She put her hand on the younger witch's shoulder. Shana turned and looked at her. "Hey," she whispered. Then she turned back to look at the baby boy. She stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers, causing Wyatt to open his mouth and turn his head. She laid her head on the arm resting on the side of the crib. Piper looked at her.

"Is there anyone back home?"

Shana sighed. "There is a guy back home. But he's worlds away. _Literally._ He's from the dimension I came from. I'm never going home and he can't come to me. So it's hopeless."

"Excuse me?" Piper pulled Shana away from the crib and turned her to face her. "You figure out away to travel to other dimensions to the past, and physically regress your body to that of a teenager, and you're talking about impossible." Piper was the only one who had gotten the full brief from Shana. "You've managed to do things that most people, hell, I thought impossible. But you did it."

"Yeah, but I still have my limits. There are people who have died, or will die, that don't deserve it. I can't bring them back or save them because I don't know how their lives affect the future. If I had gone back further and saved Prue, I don't know how that would change things. Maybe you would never have met Paige, or vanquished Cole, or had Wyatt. I mean, if you had the choice, would you send someone back to save Prue?"

Piper was silent for a moment. "No."

"Really?"

Piper nodded. "I've come to believe that everything happens for a reason. Sometimes I waiver in that faith, but sometimes it's all I have to hold onto, the only thing that keeps me going. Sometimes I miss Prue so much, it hurts to breathe, but I think that it was her time. And even though I lost Prue, I'm grateful every day for Phoebe and Paige. Besides, she's with Andy, and that's exactly where she belongs." Piper wiped away the tears that trailed down her cheeks. Shana hugged her and walked her downstairs.

Paige peeked from behind the corner, waited a minute or two, then them downstairs.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Dead Boy, we're burning daylight. Hurry the hell up!" Shana yelled up the stairs. She and Angel were heading back to Sunnydale, letting the Charmed Ones get back to their normal lives, or as normal as their lives got. The sisters and Chris were gathered in the solarium, waiting to say goodbye. Shana and Angel had already had private discussions with Leo, separately, not wanting to complicate relationships.

Angel came down the stairs, holding Wyatt, who had his arms wrapped around the vampire's neck. Shana followed them into the solarium. "You know you can't take him with us."

"I know that. He's just so… I don't know how to describe it. Besides, he won't let go of me."

Shana rolled her eyes, sharing a look with Phoebe, both knowing what Angel's future held. Piper went over to Angel and said to Wyatt, "Ok, sweetie, it's time to let go of Uncle Angel." Shana snorted at that, and Angel glared at her. Wyatt let go of Angel, and wrapped his arms around his mother. Angel rubbed Wyatt's head, and said, "Be good, Wyatt. Try not to blow anything up."

"Nope, that's your girlfriend's job." Phoebe had jumped on the bandwagon of teasing Angel about Buffy.

He turned his head towards Phoebe. "Hey, she burned down the gym, she didn't blow it up." He turned back to Piper and gave her a hug. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I wish you all the luck in the world."

"Unfortunately, the leprechauns won't give up that much luck."

"Wait, leprechauns are real? Ha! I knew it! Da said it was just hallucinations when I was drunk, but I used to see the little buggers, standing there, laughing at me when…" he trailed off at the looks he was getting.

Shana hugged Piper, and whispered in her ear, "You and Leo will be together. Just have faith, and patience." She placed a blessed kiss on Wyatt's forehead, and quietly pleaded, "Be good. _Please_, be good." Then she let go of those two, and pulled Paige and Phoebe in for a joint hug. "You will guys will find the right ones. I promise." She let go. Then she hugged Chris, and whispered, "You're gonna be a middle child." Chris gave her an extra squeeze, and they let go.

Shana stepped back and faced the sisters again. "I have one last gift for you guys." She pulled 3 objects out of her pocket and handed one to each sister.

They turned them over in their hands. "They look like beepers," Paige said.

"They're panic buttons. If you guys need me, press the send button, and I'll get here ASAP."

"They work across dimensions?" Phoebe asked.

"Yup. They're charmed. In the other sense of the word." Shana smirked. "Let's get out of here, before Angel starts weeping like a baby man."

Angel gave her a look and followed Piper, Paige, Wyatt, and Chris, who had started to the front door. Phoebe hooked her arm around Shana's, and walked along side her. "So, did you fix _the thing_?" Phoebe asked.

Shana shrugged. "I pled my case. Whether or not they changed anything is up to them. But I know just who to ask."

The group stopped on the sidewalk outside by the car, and gave one last round of hugs. Then Shana and Angel got in the car.

"Take care of yourselves. Watch out for really big snakes." Shana gave Paige a look. "Don't ask," Shana told Angel as they disappeared.


	21. Home Sweet Hellmouth

**Sorry for the lack of updates. i hadn't had anymore whiteen after chapter 20 and i like to write a few more chapters before i post. i also needed to motivate myself to a) write, and b) type it up.**

**next chapter should be up soon, hopefully before i go back to the states.**

**for now enjoy.**

**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

Chapter 21: Home Sweet Hellmouth

Shana stood in front of an apartment, gathering the courage to knock. She and Angel had been back in Sunnydale for two weeks, and school was starting up again the next day. She sighed, shrugged her shoulders, and knocked on the door.

The door opened, and Jenny Calendar looked out. "Shana, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So how are you doing?" Shana asked Buffy. Shana had opted to join the Slayer on her patrol.

"Other than the fact I almost got my friends on the second day of school, peachy with a side of keen." Buffy's voice was laden with sarcasm.

"What about the nightmares?"

Buffy gave a shocked look, which Shana responded to with a "come on" look. The Slayer sighed. "I still can't over the fact that you know so much, but don't say anything."

"You didn't answer my question."

Buffy shrugged. "Too early to tell, even though I did snooze in algebra. But so far, it's getting better." She stopped walking. "You knew, didn't you?"

Shana stopped and turned to face the ex-cheerleader. She looked at the ground and answered, "Yes."

"Why?" Buffy asked, tears starting to gather in her eyes.

Shan looked up. "Because certain events have to occur, to shape you into the greatest, most powerful Slayer to be Called. Mostly for your fashion sense." She smiled.

Buffy returned her smile and shook her head. "What kind of things?"

Shana sighed. "Buffy, whether or not you know it, everything and everyone is connected. We're all part of a chain. We touch so many people in our lives, which in turn touch others. As human beings, this means a lot. As the Slayer, it means even more. Everything you do or don't do, affects people."

"Which is your vague and long-winded way of telling me, 'I can't tell you, so don't ask'."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Buffy sighed this time. Then she smiled. "So I heard you went on a little road trip this summer."

"Yup. San Francisco."

"And Angel went with you."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why did I go, or why did he go with me?"

"Both."

Shana thought for a minute. "There are certain people, when I was younger, that I idolized. Getting to meet them was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. As to why Clover-boy," Buffy snorted at the nickname, "decided to go with me, I think because we ended up adopting each other. I'm in the annoying little sister role, which I'm used to, since in my family, I was the youngest. And Angel took the role of tormented big brother, mostly because he misses his real sister. Not that I'm a replacement for her. Frisco kind brought that home. So right now we're filling the spot for surrogate sibling."

"Kinda like us before?"

"Yup. Though I don't really see Angel with pom-poms and gossiping about boys."

Buffy giggled at the image that popped into her mind. "Can you imagine him in my old Hemery uniform?" She sputtered into full blown laughter, leaning against the closest headstone for support.

Shana had a disturbed look on her face, her lips frozen between a smile and a grimace. "I'm trying to block that particular image."

That just mage the Slayer laugh louder. After a minute, her laughter stopped, and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Shana looked around. She narrowed her at a shadowed group of trees. Then she rolled her eyes. She turned back to Buffy, who gave her a look. "What'd you see?"

"Nothing."

Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, no giving the 'Scully' look. Seriously I didn't see anything.

Buffy nodded. "Ok. Maybe we should split up. Cover more ground."

"Are you looking for anything in particular? Or should I say anyone?"

Buffy blushed. "No. I just thought that the faster we patrol, the faster I can get started on my homework."

"Uh-huh. And Giles is gonna be part of the Rolling Stones."

"Is he?"

Shana tilted her head and gave her a look. Then she shook her head. "Go. Scoot. Hunt down you honey."

"He's not my honey. Though not for lack of trying." Buffy waved, turned, ad walked away.

Shana turned towards the dark cluster of trees.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Angel watched Buffy leave, his eyes following her departure, so he missed when Shana vanished from his peripheral vision. He turned back, and scanned the area for where Shana went. A twig snapped on his right, causing him to turn to the sound, leaving him unprepared for the smack upside the head and the vice grip on his ear as the witch pulled him out of the tree line.

"I thought we had a conversation about the stalker thing." She let go of his ear.

Angel stood upright, and rubbed his ear, then the sore spot on his head where she hit him. "You're abusive, I hope you know that."

She shrugged. "Damaged childhood. Now, what the hell are you doing here? Besides lurking in the shadows like a retard."

He looked down at his feet and ground a shoe into the dirt. "I don't know. I just… I want to talk to her, but I don't know what to say. She 's so different from any other girl I've ever met, with the exception of, maybe, you." He threw a grin at her.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "200-something years of existence, and you don't know how to talk to one girl?"

"Hey, dating was a lot different in my day than it is now. Besides, I've never tried dating anyone who could drop-kick my ass back to Ireland."

She smiled. "That's just part of the allure. But, just so you know, you get further with talking than stalking." Her smile widened to a grin, and he rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna call it a night. Try not to get into trouble. I know how you get."

He sighed. "G'night, Shana."

"Night, Clover-boy." She walked off into the night.

He shook his head. "I swear, she's gonna drive me insane."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Grave robbing. That's new. Interesting."

"I know you meant to say gross and disturbing."

"Of course. Must put a stop to it. Damn it."

'Another day, another disaster,' Shana thought as she entered the library. She walked over to the gathered group. "So, what new beastie has the Hellmouth spat out at us today?"

"Don't know. But I found an empty grave last night. Someone dug up the body of a girl and took it," Buffy said.

"Any theories?"

"We're going back to the cemetery to see if anyone else was dug up. If there are, then possibly we're thinking someone's trying to remake 'Thriller' without Michael Jackson."

Shana nodded. "As far as monster movie themes go, someone could be going the 'Bride of Frankenstein' route. How many bodies were dug up?"

"So far, just the one. But we'll see tonight if there's anymore."

"Never let it be said that we live dull lives."


	22. Closet Monsters

**sorry for not updating sooner, i've just been lazy, and didn't wanna type the chapters. i have a bunch more written, hopefully i'll get off my ass and type them.  
**

Chapter 22: Closet Monsters

The sound of the bell sliced the air, and the halls erupted with noise as classes let out for the day. Life went on as usual, at least as usual for a town situated on top of a Hellmouth. This included former football players being brought back to life by their little brother, and instead of taking out a personal ad like a normal person, has him try to make a girlfriend.

Shana gave a disgusted sigh and continued leaning against the lockers, arms crossed, waiting, just as she had been for the last five minutes. She waited until the classroom emptied out and walked quickly, purpose driving her as she entered the room. Jenny Calendar looked up with a smile, which faded when she saw the younger woman. Given their previous conversation, Shana didn't blame her.

"It's really none of your business who I date," Jenny spat.

Shana took a deep breath, exhaled, and then braced her hands on the edge of the desk, leaning in. "Look, I'm not trying to keep you from dating Giles. Actually, I'm happy for him. And you. The guy doesn't have many grown-up friends. Fact is, the reasons for you being here is my business, because it doesn't just affect you. It affects everyone."

Jenny sighed, and ran her hand trough her hair. "What happens?"

Shana shook her head. "Can't tell you that. But I hope your family fixed what I asked them to fix, or this year isn't gonna be pretty, for anyone." She stood up and stuck her hands in her pockets. "I just think you should tell them the truth, sooner rather than later."

Jenny sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. "Rupert's not gonna like it."

Shana shrugged. "Can't be helped. But he is mature enough to appreciate you telling him the truth. He'll understand. But telling him and the rest of the gang now will solve some problems and prevent them from biting you in the ass later." She rubbed her necked with one of her hands. "Is there anyway to find out if your family changed the curse?"

Jenny shook her head. "Not that I know of. I could ask my uncle when I see him next. But all I was told was to come here and watch."

"Which you makes you a perfect match for Giles." The two women shared a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grunts of exertion echoed throughout the library as Buffy and Shana sparred. A Scooby meeting had been called. Shana had given the gang the heads-up that Spike would be arriving in Sunnydale in the near future. Angel had muttered something along the lines of "bleached blonde pain in my ass," and left.

After subsequent research by Giles, the notion of training had arisen, and Shana had offered to spar with Buffy. A silent "thank you" was given to her from the Watcher as he had retreated into his office.

The escalation of violence during the sparring session, at least the last 10-minutes, and several bruising blows, indicated to Shana that something was bothering the former cheerleader.

Buffy threw a side kick at Shana, who caught it and twisted, causing the Slayer to flip around and land face first. Her hand in front of her to lessen the impact, but Shana grabbed her arm and rode her down to the floor, pinning her.

"_Chica_, I love you to death, and like decapitation as much as the next girl, but if you go for my head one more time, I'm locking you in the book cage. Now, either tell me what's wrong, or I'm sitting on you. Your choice."

Buffy was silent for a moment. "Ok," she whispered.

"What was that?"

"Ok!" she said louder. Shana let go of her arm and stood up, stepping away from her. Buffy braced her hands on the floor as she went from a kneeling position to a standing one. She started unwrapping the tape from her hands.

Shana crossed her arms. "Well?"

Buffy sighed. "I don't know."

Shana snorted. "The hell you don't. You've been stewing over something the last 15 minutes. And instead of calling a time-out and talking, like a normal person, you made the decision to use me as a bounce Bozo the clown doll."

"Sorry." She ran her hand through her blonde hair. "I just have a lot of things running around my head.

Shana started ripping the tape off her own hands, wincing where hair was getting ripped out. "Such as?"

Buffy hopped up on the table. "There's the whole Build-a-Girlfriend fiasco, the Master almost coming back, and then there's…"

"Angel." Shana sat next to her.

The Slayer smiled slightly. "I'm so confused when it comes to him. I mean, he's there, but he's not. I know he cares, he's too afraid to do anything, and then I think back to the whole Darla-thing, and I wonder I'll measure up. And I wonder how much I really know about him, besides what he's told me. Could he just be playing with me, or is he sincere? And it's hard to figure out where his head's at, because all we do is argue and… I'm babbling, aren't I? Willow infected me with babblitis."

"A little. Don't worry. I understood everything. And don't worry about Angel. He's got things of his own he needs to sort through, too."

Buffy laid her head on Shana's shoulder. "You sure?"

"Positive." Especially if I got my way.

"So what's the deal with Spike?"

"Don't worry, you'll kick his ass."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A neighborhood stood quiet, the only sound penetrating the calm were the slowly decreasing number of crickets, getting ready for the coming months of, not winter but an extended autumn.

Shrieking tires shattered the serene scene as a car smashed into a sign. "Welcome to Sunnydale" lay under the tires as the driver opened the door and stepped out.

Spike stood up, glanced around, and said, "Home, sweet home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, bluish white sparks almost like lightning, sizzled, laying out five points equidistant from one another. The clouds above spiraled, thunder splitting the still air, as lightning erupted, striking all five points, exploding into light.

When it faded, there was a naked man laying on the ground, shivering and sweating with feral eyes.

**i'll give a cookie to anyone who can guess who the feral guy is!  
**


	23. To Tell the Truth

**sorry for not updating sooner, i've just been lazy, and didn't wanna type the chapters. i have a bunch more written, hopefully i'll get off my ass and type them.  
**

**Snowdove30: feral man is not Angel. But we have met him.**

* * *

Chapter 23: To Tell the Truth

A light knock came from the front door of Giles' house. Shana opened her eyes, then lifted her head off her pillow, squinting her eyes at the door. The knock came again, albeit a little louder. The pseudo-teen groaned and buried her head under her pillow, praying the knocking would go away. The knocking became pounding, and Giles barked from above, "Bloody hell! Would you get the door already!"

Shana threw off her pillow and blanket, grumbled as she got up about shoving crumpets up stuffy librarian's orifices, and opened the door.

Jenny Calendar stood on the other side. "Hi. Sorry it's so early, but I was up all night and…. Is Rupert here?"

Shana stepped back, waving her into the house and closed the door. "Hey G-man, you got a visitor."

Giles trudged down the stairs, wearing rumpled clothes and glasses in hand. "Shana, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, not to call me…." His sentence stalled as he put on his glasses and saw Jenny standing by the door. His face brightened. "Hello."

"Hi."

Shana looked from one to the other, sat down on the couch, pulled her legs up under her blanket and burrowed under the covers. "I'm going back to sleep. Try not to yell too loud." The rest was muffled under the blanket.

Giles rolled his eyes, used to the teen's antics. He walked over to Jenny and guided her past the kitchen to one of the back rooms, closing the door behind them.

"Is something wrong?"

Jenny sighed. "We need to talk."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The gang was gathered in the library that afternoon. Angel stood on the stairs, leaning on the railing. The teens were seated around the table. Giles gave a dark look to Jenny, who stood in front of the table, and strode to his office, slamming the door behind him. Jenny flinched at the sound, and sighed sadly, turning her eyes to Shana, who gave her a sympathetic smile, then nodded her head for the teacher to start.

Jenny crossed her arms, took a breath and began.

"I haven't been completely honest with you guys. My being in Sunnydale isn't an accident." She looked down at the floor, then raised her head, determination blazing in her eyes. "My name is Janna Kalderash." Angel's eyes widened in recognition. "I'm a Romany Gypsy, sent to watch Angel, to make sure that nothing breaks the curse that my people put on him a century ago."

The gang was silent for a moment, then Angel came down the stairs to stand next to her. "I'm not for what my people did, but I'm sorry for lying to you."

Buffy and the other Scoobies, except for Shana, went to wrap Jenny in a group hug.

"I'm sorry for what I did to your people, but I can't help but be glad about the result," Angel said, giving Buffy a look she didn't see, but Shana did, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I told you they'd take it ok."

The Scoobies all stepped back from their teacher, except for Buffy, who said, "Don't worry about Giles. He'll come around."

Angel nodded. "I'm going to head out. Stop by Willy's, see if I can find out anything about Spike, maybe get some forewarning of when he'll get here." He went up the stairs, and through the stacks, so he wouldn't have to deal with Snyder. The other Scoobies opted to leave also, chatting about plans and homework, leaving only Jenny and Shana. Jenny shot a look of longing towards the Watcher's office and then left the library.

Shana watched her go, then she looked towards the closed door of Giles' office. Her expression hardened as she strode to the Watcher's office, and threw open the door. "You know, for a full grown man, you sure act like a child."

Giles stood up, ripping off his glasses. "How dare you! That, that, that," he bellowed, pointing where Jenny had been standing a minute before, "woman, has been lying to me from the beginning, and you knew it."

"Oh, like you haven't hidden anything from her!"

"She knows about Buffy and the Watcher's council. I told her almost immediately."

"Don't play games with me, Giles. I know what lays ingrained on the skin of your left forearm."

The anger on Giles' face fell away, leaving an acute terror. Almost involuntarily, his right hand started to go to his left arm. He stopped himself, and ended crossing his arms. "What do you wish for me to say?"

Shana crossed her arms in turn and leaned against the wall. "To me, nothing. We both know what you're capable of. I'm not attacking you; I'm just stating a fact. But you also need to look at things from Jenny's perspective. Both of you had family obligations that led you to where you are now. Both instructed to do your duty to the world. The aims are the same, but the focus is slightly different. You're teaching a girl to protect the world. She's protecting the world from a former monster. So don't try to make yourself a martyr."

He sighed, then sat down on his chair, replacing his glasses on his face. "So why tell us now?"

"Because the past has a bad habit of biting people in the ass here." She gave him a pointed look, shifting her eyes to the spot where his tattoo laid.

"When?"

"Soon. Around Halloween."

He dropped his head, eyes toward his feet. Then he looked up at her again. "I've been a fool, haven't I?" He stood up and leaned on the desk, hands braced on the edge. "Are you going to tell Buffy?"

"That you're a fool? Nah, I'm pretty sure she can figure that out on her own." She smirked. He gave her a look. Her smile faded. She shook her head. "Not my lane. If you want her to know, you'll tell her. I leave people's skeleton closets alone, if I can." She stood up straight. "But, if you don't apologize to Jenny, I'll make Eeyghon look like the Easter Bunny." She turned and walked out of his office and the library.

Giles took off his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose, and then replaced his glasses. He stood up, sighed, squared his shoulders, and started calculating in his head how much groveling he would need to do as he walked out of the library.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Night fell over the town like a blanket, letting those trapped by the daylight run rampant, and those unaffected by day or night gather in their homes, unconsciously cowering from the monsters that they tell their children don't exist.

The night found Shana doing a sweep through one of Sunnydale's 12 cemeteries. She had split the town with Buffy and Angel, giving Giles her cell phone number in case of emergencies, should anything go down. So far the night had been quiet. She had only staked two vampires, and still had energy to burn. She had woken up, the second time, feeling jittery. Willow had commented on her hyperactivity that morning, but Shana couldn't think of an explanation for the tension running through her body.

As if she knew something was coming, and she anticipated whatever it was. It was if part of her had come alive, a part of her that had died or been cut away, and now she was getting that part back. She had a sense of something, or someone that felt like home, a feeling she had never expected to feel again. She dismissed the feeling. She remembered what that feeling was attached to, and knew it wasn't possible. She was in another dimension. The likelihood of anyone following her, especially to this particular dimension, was almost non-existent, no matter how much she might want to see… No. She wouldn't think it. She had spent too many years burying everything connected to her world.

Her ringing cell phone jolted her out of her inner monologue argument. The ring tone let her no she had a voicemail message. She opened her phone, dialed her message box and listened. The frantic tone made her pulse speed up. She closed her phone, replaced it in her pocket, summoned her magick and took off.

* * *

A few more hints on the new arrival.

I'll give anyone a cookie who guesses correctly before my next update!


	24. What Once Was Lost

Chapter 24: What Once Was Lost…

Shana landed on all fours in a crouch; knees bent, and then rolled herself to displace the force of the impact. She stood up and brushed herself off as she walked to the doors of the school. She opened the door and navigated the hallways until she reached the library doors. She pushed open the right door and was greeted by the sight of Giles holding a tranquilizer rifle on the bookcage. Or more specifically, who or what was in the bookcage, attempting to break out.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Angel found him on patrol," Buffy said as she walked out of Giles' office, followed by Angel, who was putting his shirt back on. Shana saw the bloodstains against the white of his shirt.

"Put up a fight. He's strong." Angel stated.

Shana raised an eyebrow. "He'd have to be. Werewolf?"

"No full moon."

"Demon?"

"Possible. If he's part demon. Doesn't smell like it, though. Smells human, but more. He smells kinda like you."

"Like me?" The confusion was evident on her face.

He nodded. "You smell human, but also animal. There's a mix that I almost can't pick out, but one is feline. But you also smell like magick. He doesn't, at least not like you."

"Magick has a smell?" Buffy interjected, confused.

"Yeah, like a thousand flavors of burning incense rolled together, with morning dew, ozone, and a little bit of brimstone. A fact that led to the assumption that witchcraft and Satanism was one in the same. Unless a witch warlocks, then less earth, more brimstone and rotting flesh. Shana smells like her magick, pure, clean. He smells like a single spell," Angel explained.

"Now that you've finished, can someone please take the rifle so I can get the feeling back in my arms," Giles groused.

As the rifle shifted from Watcher to Slayer, Shana really looked at the captured man. What she saw startled her. He was shirtless, clothed only in tattered pants, hair caked with earth. Scratches, fresh and healing, criss-crossed his arms and torso. She was reminded of Angel when he came back from Hell. What made her throat tighten was the tattoo on his right shoulder blade. It was a falcon, done from the neck up, feathers drawn intricately. She knew the design well. She had the same thing, in the same spot, rendered invisible by glamour.

She went to the cage and kneeled, deaf to the protestations behind her. She placed her hand on the cage, and he looked up, with eyes that cut her to the quick. He crawled to the front of the cage, eyes wary of the people at her back. She grasped the interwoven bars and he brought his face close to her fingers, smelling them, then he licked one. He whimpered, and something in his eyes cleared a bit. She put her arm through the book slot, and touched his face. He closed his eyes, leaning against her hand.

Buffy lowered the tranq gun. There had been a sense of familiarity when Angel had brought him in, but now she recognized him. He had shown up last year, when people's nightmares had been running amuck in Sunnydale. He had been Shana's nightmare, or more precisely, an evil version of him. He had come to take her back, back to the place where they had been experimented on. She could see that this was the real version of who she had seen, not distorted by the Hellmouth. She shared a look with Angel, who though he didn't recognize the man, felt on a primordial level, who he was to Shana. He knew that feeling well, because the source of that feeling for him was standing beside him.

Shana withdrew her arm and stood up. "Open the door"

"I don't think that-" Giles' protest was cut off.

"Open. The. Door." Her tone brokered no argument, and Giles knew it. He took out his keys and unlocked the door to the bookcage. She opened the door and held out her hand. He walked his hands up, using the grooves to help him stand. He watched Buffy and Angel, as if waiting for an attack. He took her hand and moved out of the bookcage. He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and buried his head in the crook of her neck. She put her arms around his neck, stroking his hair. He fell to his knees, bringing her down with him. Buffy, Angel, and Giles saw him begin to shake, almost like a seizure. Then they heard the quiet sobs coming from him. Shana responded with silent tears of her own, coming from her closed eyes, and she rocked him as he continued to cry.

###############################

Angel had offered to walk Buffy home after leaving the library. Shana and Giles had taken Shana's mysterious friend home, with a promise of a explanation soon. Buffy didn't feel the need to push for answers so much this time, given the state of the strange man.

"So who do you think he is?" Angel asked, pulling the Slayer out of her musings.

She stopped, unsure of how to answer. He stopped with her, watching her thoughtful expression. Buffy thought back through the stories that Shana had told her as a child, ignoring the one's about a young blonde warrior girl, which she knew to be about her.

_&&_

_As 12-year old Buffy Summers crawled into bed, Shana pulled up a chair beside her. The child tucked herself under the covers. She brought up her knees to her chest, and hugged her knees, laying her head on top._

_"Tell me a story?" she asked._

_Shana sighed, then smiled. "Fine. What kind of story do you want?"_

_"A sad one, maybe a love story."_

_"A sad love story. Why?"_

_Buffy shrugged. "Cuz not everyone lives happy every after."_

_Shana nodded. "Ok." She stood up and climbed onto the other side of the young girl's bed. "Let me think." Buffy straitened her legs and laid her head on the woman's shoulder._

_"Once upon a time, there was a group of children, captured by an evil man. Their childhood erased, they were experimented on, changing them. Making them stronger, faster, smarter, and more agile. He remade them into warriors, brainwashed to follow orders. Tested on knowledge, loyalty, and survival. Made to endure harsh conditions of heat, cold, water, pain. Reborn as tools to be used by the Powers that Be. For years they were sent on missions, usually successful, failure only due to their untimely demise._

_"One girl began to break away from what they had taught her. She decided to use their training against them. But she couldn't do it alone. She talked to the other children, and they talked to others, and so on. Eventually, she convinced everyone of the need to rebel. It took years to plan, and the execution was almost flawless. They did lose a few people._

_"When they had finally earned their freedom, they were adults. They had lived apart from the world for so long, they couldn't re-enter their old lives. They had to make new ones. New identities, new families. It was hard to trust people outside of their special group."_

_"What happened to the girl?" Buffy asked._

_"Corrine, the girl who started the rebellion, she made her way through the world. She had fallen for one of her fellow warriors, who loved her back. But she saw how other people's lives were being ruined, and she empathized with them. And she knew deep down, that she and her comrades would never truly be safe, from their captures, to the people that lived their lives next to them and might turn on them if they ever found out the truth. So she she left her lover, and her life, and went to help others."_

_"What happened to the guy?"_

_Shana sighed. "I don't know."_

_"Well, that's stupid."_

_She laughed. "I guess."_

_"If she loved him so much, how come she left him?"_

_"Because sometimes love isn't enough. Sometimes the world wants to keep people apart." She shrugged, then hugged the girl. "But you don't have to worry about that, sweetie."_

_"What about you?"_

_"What about me?" She got out of the bed, stood, and walked to the door. _

_As she opened it, she was frozen by the question, "Don't you have anyone?"_

_She turned around to face her charge. "I did."_

_"Well, who was he?"_

_As she turned off the lights, and backed out of the room, her answer was punctuated by the closing of the door._

_"The world."_


	25. The Prevailing Past

**AN: I have to apologize for waiting so long to update. This is a story I'm still trying to write, and I don't want to give up on it, but life and lack of motivation gets in the way. Thank you for sticking with me this far.**

Chapter 25: The Prevailing Past

Shana sat on the couch; legs positioned Indian-style, the man's head cradled in her lap. She stroked his hair, now free of dirt and grime. He shifted, laying on his back, and opened his eyes. She looked down at him.

"Hi, Babs," he said.

She laughed, eyes tearing, and said, "Hi, Buster." She smiled at the old nickname. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, then leaned her forehead against his. "I have so many questions."

"I have one myself."

"Shoot."

"Got anything to eat?"

She chuckled, and shook her head. "Human garbage disposal. Some things never change." He lifted his head and she uncrossed her legs and stood up. He laid back down. "You're lucky I took over grocery shopping, cuz Brits eat weird." She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"You know me; I eat anything."

She snorted. "I remember." She pulled out bread, sliced ham, Miracle Whip, Bac'n Bits, and cheese from the fridge. She made two sandwiches apiece, ham and cheese for him, ham and Bac'n Bits for herself. She put the sandwiches on a plate and put the remaining food back and grabbed two bottle of water. She brought the food and water over to the couch.

He sat up and took the plate from her, placed it on the table and picked a sandwich. She put the bottles down and sat next to him, watching him eat.

He finished his sandwich, and looked at her. "What?"

"What are you doing here, Hunter? How did you get here? I can't even begin to think of all the questions I have."

"I couldn't stay over there."

"Why?"

"Why? Why the hell would _I_ stay after _you_ left?"

"I left to help Buffy and the others. You know that!"

"Yeah, but I thought you'd come back!" He ran his hands through his hair and stood up, walking away from the couch. "A year went by, and you didn't come back. I realized that you ran, and I had to find you."

"And what exactly did I run from?" She stood up, and crossed her arms.

"You couldn't handle the fact that you weren't saving the world every day. You couldn't take it, that for so long, you led the charge, the bout for freedom, and after we got it, they didn't need you anymore. So you came here to fix things, when nothing's really broken."

"You saw what was done to these people and you say they don't need help!"

"They're writers. It's their job to entertain the masses. Just because you don't agree, doesn't give you the right to meddle. You wouldn't change history in our world."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because here I know how thing would turn out if I did nothing. I know who dies, the repercussions. I'm changing one life."

"Butterfly effect, Babs. Don't kid yourself about how much you can change."

Shana sat down and put her head in her hands, then looked back up at him. "Did you come here to stop me? Is that it?"

He moved to the couch and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head against hers. "I came here to be with you. There's no one over there I can deal with. Besides, watching you kick ass is hot." He smiled, kissing her on the temple.

She smiled in return. "Down, boy. Dating me makes you a cradle robber."

He laughed. "I'm not the only one, sweetie."

Their combined laughter echoed around the house.

000000000000000000

"Argh."

The growl shook Shana from her musings, making her look up. Buffy flopped into the chair across from her, arms akimbo.

Shana sighed. "What did the Nazi midget do now?"

Buffy snorted, partially in amusement at the name, mostly in frustration of its owner. "Since I'm one of his _best students_," sarcasm dripping from her words, "I've been put in charge of Parent-Teacher Night. Weasel. Why does that guy have it in for me?"

"Because he's evil incarnate." Willow joined them followed by Xander.

"No argument here," the Slayer groused. "I'm going to go get some food. It'll probably be the last time I eat lunch this week." She got up and made her way to the lunch line.

"So," Xander unsubtly tried to change the subject, "who's the naked guy?"

Shana rolled her eyes. "First off, he isn't naked anymore, just when Angel found him. Second, I'm going to explain once and only once, where everyone can hear me. So this is neither the time nor place. Third, your subtle segues, not so subtle." Anything else she was going to say was cut off by the arrival of Shana's third least favorite person, Cordelia Chase, beaten out by Snyder and Angelus, in that order. Cordy had the look of a predator spotting weak prey until her eyes fell on Shana. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"Michaels." The venom in that one word would have been fatal to a human.

"Chase." Shana crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow and tilted her chair back.

Willow and Xander shared a look, thinking about the previous school year and the first "meeting" of the two young women.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_ Shana walked out of the girls' bathroom, self-conscious about her looks. Being sixteen the first time had been a nightmare, and now she was physically the same as before. She had never been one of those teens who dressed up for school, short as that time had been, usually wearing an ensemble of t-shirts, jeans, sneakers, and hoodies until the New England weather made it too unbearably hot for hoodies. Buffy had wanted her to fit into the "California scene" as she called it, but Shana had stood her ground. She had traded her hoodie for a jean jacket, and alternated between sneakers and combat boots. She still tended towards dark colors._

_Shana was knocked out of her musings when she inadvertently bumped into someone. She apologized and would have continued without incident if a voice hadn't sneered, "You should be sorry."_

_Shana turned and found herself face to face with Cordelia Chase. She silently groaned. She knew their paths would cross eventually, but she had hoped for at least a month of peace. She couldn't even make it through her first week._

_She readjusted her stance, slightly dropping her center of gravity, crossing her arms to not give away what she was doing. Not that she thought Queen C could take her, but she knew not to underestimate anyone._

_She snorted. "You know what? I am sorry. I'm sorry you're spoiled. I'm sorry you have no manners. I'm sorry you have no class. I'm sorry you're a skank. I'm sorry that you have to surround yourself with people too ignorant and stupid to think for themselves to make yourself feel more important. And I'm sorry no one in this school has had the balls to take you down a peg or two." Shana hadn't noticed the crowd gathering in the hallway. She had just put blood in the water, and they were waiting to see if she was a shark or a really dumb fish. The Scoobies were in attendance as well, watching on the peripheral._

_Cordelia was shocked. Almost no one stood up to her, much less insulted her. She could almost admire the new girl for her guts, if she wasn't about to rip 'em out. "What did you just say to me?" Most people would have collapsed at the force of the glare she was now giving the darker teen._

_ Shana didn't even blink. "You heard me, bitch. Or are you deaf as well as dumb? Which would make you one short of the whole trifecta."_

_Cordelia took a step towards Shana, attempting to intimidate her. "Do you know who I am? Who my family is?"_

_Shana snorted again, both at the threat and the attempt to call her bluff. She had faced down entities a lot scarier than the Queen of Mean. The only reason she had wanted to avoid Cordelia was she knew she would be tempted to smash her face into the wall. "I don't give two shits about you or your family. You can't touch me."_

_"Oh yeah?" Cordy swung an open hand slap at her opposition to prove her wrong. Who leaned back, making her miss by a foot._

_Shana narrowed her eyes._

_'Bad move', Buffy thought, not relishing a little the coming smack-down she couldn't do herself._

_Before the brunette cheerleader could blink, she was slammed into the lockers that had been behind her, with her arm pinned behind her back. Shana leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Don't push me, little girl. I'm going to warn you once, and only once. Leave Buffy and her friends alone. I hear you bad mouthing them, I will peel you face off and wear it as my own. Is that understood?" Considering how soon after the invisible girl incident this was, Cordy took her at her word._

_Cordelia nodded. Shana let go and stepped back out of reach. She turned to walk away._

_"Freak."_

_"Cunt." Everyone in the crowd winced at the vulgarity of the insult._

_Shana ducked the blow from behind, turned and pinned Cordy by her throat, slamming her head against the lockers._

_"Didn't we just have this discussion? Let me reiterate. I. Am. Out. Of. Your. League. Do not trifle with me unless you have a death wish. Clear?" Shana didn't bother waiting for her answer and let go, walking away._

_Cordelia had had bruises around her neck for three days and it was the talk of the school for the next month. Cordelia had called in her father, who had spoken to Snyder, expecting for Shana to be expelled. But Snyder didn't even look her way, having already had a 'conversation' with the girl, which could have rivaled Giles in his best Ripper mode. Unless pressed by the Mayor, he'd leave the girl alone. But Buffy was fair game._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cordelia decided against what she was going to say and flounced away from their table, flipping her hair as she went. She passed Buffy, glaring at the Slayer, who ignored her as she went by. She placed her tray on the table, sat down and grimaced as she looked at her food. "This stuff looks demonic. I'm tempted to take it to Giles to look at."

Shana looked at the tray. "That looks like something my grandmother made." She made a face, joining in on the collective shudder of Buffy, Xander, and Willow, having told them horror stories about her cooking. She handed over a sandwich she had in her back pack. Not trusting school food, she made lunch at Giles', and brought it to school, usually bringing extra because Xander would often beg to have some.

Buffy mouthed a 'thank you' to her and started chowing down. When she was finished, she asked, "So when's the powwow about you mystery guy?"

Shana stood up, grabbed her bag and said, "Later," and walked away smiling.

Buffy blew a breath, rested her chin on her hand and pouted. "I hate it when she does that."


End file.
